


Teikoku Cafeteria

by Starline148



Series: Teikoku Cafeteria [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Chocolate, Comfort, KidoFudoWeek2020, M/M, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, implied later sex scenne, mentions of psycological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Teikoku Cafeteria is know as one of the best, if not the very best, of the Cafes in Inazuma. But the calm lifes of their workers wiggle when their boss, Kageyama Reiji, introduces the new employee: Kidou Yuuto. A rich boy who has never work in a coffee shop and whom they will have to teach how to work there, being Fudou Akio his mentor.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Secondary:
Series: Teikoku Cafeteria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. New Employee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyRose95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRose95/gifts).



> Hello, I'm going here with this new story for KidoFudoWeek2020, for the Coffee Shop Au prompt.
> 
> It was going to be a short story but I ended with a long work. I hope you'll like it!! 
> 
> Any kind of feedback is welcome, thank you so much!!

Teikoku Cafeteria had a reputation for being one of the best coffee shops in Inazuma, for many people it was the best. Such was its success that soon after its owner, Kageyama Reiji, turned Cafetería Teikoku into a franchise and began to expand throughout the country. He even opened at Inazuma three more coffee shops by public demand.

Teikoku Cafeteria was known for always serving the best quality products available. Everything about it was sublime and exquisite, from the aroma of freshly grind quality coffee to the expensive armchairs in delicate fabrics for customers to sit on. It was an expensive and luxurious place, the customers of the cafeteria were wealthy or important people who were willing to pay for the services of that place. Although such was its fame that sometimes middle class people and tourists came to discover the charms they had heard about so much.

Of course the Teikoku Cafeteria staff were up to par with everything else. The workers had great professional careers and great merits of their own. Age was not a deciding factor, but Kageyama Reiji was said to prefer young and skilled people.

Perhaps because it was always the best of the best that morning at the Teikoku Cafeteria that was located in the Inazuma commercial district there was a great stir. 

It was a somewhat smaller coffee shop than the others, with only four workers who organized to cover the kitchen and serve their customers. For Kageyama Reiji, that was the best team he had, and that's why he chose that Cafeteria over all the others.

That morning a south wind had risen, wind of change, cold and wet; it was just a short time before they entered the autumn and the days were little by little shorter and less hot. 

The four cafeteria workers had changed and were talking animatedly when the back staff door was suddenly opened. The person in charge of the establishment; a young man with long brown hair and sea green eyes, in his early twenties, immediately approached with the intention of chasing out whoever had entered. But he was stunned to see his boss.

"Mister Kageyama..." he seemed astonished, Kageyama's presence was always synonymous with news; and they weren't always good. The boy's green eyes then turned to another person hiding in the man's shadow and he felt a pang in his heart.

Hearing their workmate the rest became nervous and tried to line up by the time the man entered. Kageyama Reiji was an intimidating man, very tall, with a long nose, pronounced chin and gray hair in a ponytail, he always wore sunglasses even when he was inside an establishment. 

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the man until the other person entered. They quickly dared to assume that they were going to have a new worker, although none of them knew at the time how important it was goint to be to their future.

He was a young man of similar age to them, in fact he did not appear to be more than twenty-three. But his appearance… The four workers felt a chill, as if fingernails were scratching a blackboard. 

"Good Morning. I present to you Kidou Yuuto, he is the son of an old friend of mine, Kidou Sadao, owner of Kidou's Corporation. Kidou junior has never worked in catering so be sure to be patient with him" Kageyama glanced at the boy for a moment and added in a low voice "Surely he has not worked at all in his life." 

The four workers shuddered in outrage, one of them bravely vocalized what everyone was thinking.

"What is he doing here if he doesn't know how to work?"

Kageyama turned to him, he was the boy who seemed the oldest of all, he had messy reddish brown hair, as if he had used several liters of gel on a casual look, and intense blue eyes that glowed annoyingly at that moment. He was a very attractive boy.

“He will learn to work, Genda. You all will take care of that."

"There are places to study catering, we don't know how to teach," protested the only girl in the place, whose peach-colored hair was tied back in a semi-bun from which her curly hair fell in loops.

The four of them buzzed, but they knew that they could only complain to a limit, Kageyama Reiji was not known to be an easy person to deal with. At that moment the man was at his limit of patience and they noticed it because the corners of his lips were curled up, that was a sign of imminent danger.

“It is true Takanashi, but you are my best employees and I know I can trust you. What's more ... Fudou, I want you to take over his tutelage directly."

Fudou, the young man with green eyes shook his head a little, trying to find another meaning to that death sentence. But there wasn't, his eyes were wide with slit pupils and anger twisted on his face. He opened his mouth to shout something, but the other colleague next to him nudged him, he was risking his job if he said anything else.

Fudou glared at his friend, he had not yet spoken because he was the last to enter the cafeteria and the presence of Kageyama still terrified him. He was a pale young man with a sharp face and slanted, tired peach eyes, his light long hair was tied up in a high bun. Even knowing that what he was doing could have negative consequences, he turned to his boss again, ready to confront him with what he asked of him.

"We have a lot of work to waste time teaching..."   
Kageyama sighed heavily and touched his temples, everyone except Fudou backed away, even Kidou moved away.

“Consider it as a test, if you get the new worker to adapt to your team and teach him properly, I will raise your salaries by 50% and you, Fudou, will get the promotion you have been asking for for some time."

The four workers were silent, that offer was quite good. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay" all four said at the same time.

“Wonderful” Kageyama commented in that cold tone with which he always spoke “You have three months, if you make it you already know the rewards” they all tried to look grateful but then Kageyama added with a sinister smile “Instead, if you don't make it or Kidou resigns I will fire Fudou. "

"What? That is not fair!" Fudou yelled, clenching his fists and throwing his body forward.

Everyone was angry, including Kidou himself. Kageyama, however, did not flinch, smiled even more and turned to Kidou.

"Welcome to the Teikoku Cafeteria team, a laundry worker will bring you your uniform" he consulted his wristwatch and a shadow passed over his face "he is late ..." he looked up again. "I'll stop by in two weeks to see how the progression is going."

Kageyama turned and left, leaving a tense and unpleasant atmosphere behind him. As the door closed, all eyes went back to Kidou Yuuto.

Each one's eyes fell on what they considered the most absurd of the boy's outfit. His hairstyle with half his tan hair pulled back in a high ponytail and the other half loose on his shoulders; his clothes that mixed a line of luxury clothes with a stupid red cape or the glasses with green lenses that gave him at best an air of a conspiratorial lunatic and follower of alien shows and at worst a fly that had visited Chernobyl. Fudou frowned at him, he would have been attractive without those glasses, even though he looked like a spoiled rich kid.

"My name is Genda Koujirou, it's a pleasure" the boy with reddish brown hair and blue eyes took a step forward to break the bad atmosphere and held out his hand.

Kidou looked hesitantly at the boy, waved back quickly, wiped his hand on a handkerchief, and muttered disdainfully.

"I wish I could say the same."

Genda suffered a small tic to his eye and suddenly felt a strong urge to punch him.

"I am Takanashi Shinobu."

"Henmi Wataru, nice to meet you."

Everyone's faces turned to Fudou who was with crossed arms and an expression of bitterness, he did not feel good about all that.

"Fudou Akio, although to you I am your incredible instructor."

Kidou made a mocking face and replied petulantly.

“The most incredible thing is that you don't have a bird's nest inside your hair, do you know what a comb is? No, don't tell me, you're too poor to afford one."

Three voices gasped at that, Fudou narrowed his eyes with a lethal look that made everyone shudder; but perhaps the boy's glasses diminished their effectiveness because there were no signs of it affecting him.

"Listen, asshole ..."

Just then they heard someone knock on the door outside and they were opening it, someone asked shyly.

“Kidou Yuuto? I’m bringing your uniform."

The newcomer headed for the door with his manager behind in a rage.

"How dare you get away with such rudeness?"

Kidou who was closing the door carrying several cloth bags with clothes inside them turned to Fudou.

“Do you know about education? I’m surprised, I thought you were a primate in a bowtie. "

Someone inside laughed at that.

“Do you think you are very smart, rich boy? I hope you are as good at making coffee as you are insulting others. Come and I'll show you where the dressing room is so you can start to show your worth."

"I am, I am a boy of high capabilities, although I would not have much hope in that promotion" Kidou replied, following him with a smile that made Fudou even more angry.

After leading him to the dressing room through the main hall from the door on the left, Fudou left him alone and turned to his coworkers in a mood that had not been seen since one morning someone insulted the mokaccino that was prepared for him because it wasn't sweet enough.

None of the others seemed particularly happy either. 

"Why did he give us the rookie?" Shinobu complained while she finished preparing some cupcakes and was looking carefully at the time because there was little left for them to open "Ugh, we're late."

"Maybe because we are the best Cafeteria, not for nothing have we won the Teikoku Cafeteria award for two years in a row and Fudou had been the best employee of the month for ten months" Genda replied trying to hold on to a positive idea.

"Well, this year I don't think we'll win it," declared Henmi, who was preparing the machine where they made natural fruit juices.

"If only I could make him resign without risking my position" sighed Fudou approaching the others.

"Maybe we are exaggerating and this Kidou would be a good employee."

"Do you really think this, Koujirou? He looks like he's never served a glass of milk before” growled Fudou making Henmi and Shinobu laugh.

"We better think that everything will be fine" smiled the girl, taking the keys to go to open the cafeteria.

Before he could leave, Kidou Yuuto appeared in the kitchen in his work uniform. An elegant dark suit with the coffee shop logo in gold on the chest, a white shirt underneath, and a blood red tie. The suit fit him very well, Fudou looked at him admiringly for a moment, then pointed at him.

“Take off your glasses, rookie. We don't want anyone to think that you're going to abduct them.” 

“ No.”

"Pardon?" Fudou felt that he was on the edge of his self-control, the others also noticed it in the way that the hair stood on the nape of his neck "It is an order from a superior, take off your glasses."

"I'm not taking my glasses off!" Kidou yelled, leaning back and putting a hand on these "Besides, what difference does it make, I'm already wearing these ridiculous clothes."

Genda squawked at that insult to the work uniform he wore with great pride, Henmi rushed into the middle.

"Isn't that Mrs. Yamada I heard outside?" he asked hoping that it would make his workmates react.

Shinobu winced.

"Oh god it's true" and she hurried out to open the cafeteria, because who knew what would happen if Mrs. Yamada didn't have her daily Cappuccino with five churros on the morning on time.

Immediately the angry voice of an old lady reached them, followed by Shinobu's sweet tone that made the woman change her attitude immediately.

“But what a good, hard-working girl you are, honey. I hope they pay you well. Have I ever told you about my grandson? I'm sure you would make a lovely couple."

"You’re so funny, Mrs. Yamada" Shinobu laughed although when she entered with the others she rolled her eyes.

"Is she still hopeful that you will marry her grandson?" asked Genda amused.

"It seems so" Shinobu growled preparing the churros "But to no avail, I don't like anyone's grandsons."

Everyone except the newcomer laughed, even Fudou who realized that he couldn't keep shouting because the customers could hear them.

"Okay Kidou, tell us, what do you know about working in a cafeteria?"

The appellee shrugged.

"That is badly paid and is for commoners."

Henmi covered his mouth to stifle a laugh that would have earned him one of those lethal looks from Fudou that kept his nightmares for days. And yet Fudou's sea green eyes dug into the nape of his neck like a pin on a collectible stuffed butterfly.

"Wonderful," the young brown-haired man murmured sarcastically, "and what about the products that are served?"

Kidou replied without hesitation.

"Milk comes from cows."

“Milk comes from cows” Fudou repeated with wild eyes as Henmi and Genda couldn't take it anymore and laughed “Milk comes from cows! Have you guys heard? It turns out that they brought us an elementary school brat instead of an adult."

Shinobu's mouth was open.

"Maybe you should teach him from the basics, Akio" she suggested with an expression of compassion for her cousin.

Fudou snorted putting his arms on hips.

“Perhaps instead of complaining so much about my lack of knowledge of a subject that has never interested me, you could begin to explain to me the things I need to be able to fulfill what is expected of me and that they can raise your salary. Maybe then they'll pay you enough to stop looking like a cucumber had been shoved up your ass."

His words were followed by a silence so thick it could have been cut with a knife; in which not even Henmi or Genda dared to laugh, not because they did not want to but because they had seen how Fudou's face was taking on a bright vermilion color, and they all knew that when his ears finished coloring the detonation would be activated. The vein in Fudou's temple throbbed like a countdown to disaster.

Shinobu rushed out with Mrs. Yamada's order, Henmi remembered that there was more milk to get out of the pantry and Genda without any real excuse said he needed to use the bathroom and ran off.

But neither heard the explosion because Fudou forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to lose sight of those hideous goofy glasses for a moment. No, he couldn't afford to lose control if he wanted to win the promotion, if he wanted to be the best employee of the month for a year in a row, an achievement that no one had yet achieved. He opened his eyes once the painful throbbing in his heart returned to normal.

"Well, newbie, take good note and hopefully your learning ability is up to your repellency."

Kidou frowned but didn't say anything else; He didn't like that place, he didn't like having to work with these people, or anyone else.

Fudou made an effort to explain everything to him from the basics, despite considering it a personal affront that Kidou did not know the different types of milk that existed in the market and which was the best for each combination.

During the break Kidou went out to the street to feel the air, he breathed trying to calm his brain that looked like a time bomb. He had never imagined that the day would come when he would have to remember such stupid data as the correct amount of water for a coffee. Not to mention the different temperatures depending on the drink to be served. He felt exhausted, for him tea was something that his butler always had already prepared for him and to which he did not need to dedicate so much of his valuable time.

That day was hard for everyone, especially for Fudou who had to be constantly on the alert not to find himself hitting the newcomer with the rolling pin on the head after one of his many impertinent comments. When he left the others sighed and flopped onto a table.

"I was looking forward to the end of the day" Henmi muttered with a piece of sponge cake that was left over.

"I hate him” Fudou complained rubbing his head.

"You are not the only one, Akio" Genda muttered "To think that he almost smashed one of my sponge cakes by cutting it with the jam knife."

"Your cakes are delicious, Koujirou" licked Shinobu who had a plate with several pieces of them.

"I know" he replied, puffing out his chest with pride.

"I've never met anyone so clumsy" sighed Fudou grabbing a piece of cake from Shinobu at the look of hatred from his cousin.

"Neither did I, and I knew Koujirou when he came in ..."

The boy protested and everyone laughed.

"Maybe he just needs time" Henmi said thoughtfully "He seems like a boy who hasn't had much interaction with other people, I'm sure if we're nice he'll respond positively."

Everyone remained in silence.

"I don't want to be nice to him, I want to shake his head" Fudou whimpered, breaking the silence.

The four looked at each other apprehensively, fearing that the arrival of the new worker would shatter the good atmosphere and camaraderie that existed between them.

Fears that were increasing during the rest of the week. Kidou turned out to be a nefarious worker who also hindered the work of others. He nearly spoiled the dough for a chocolate cake Henmi was making, mixed the jars of the different milks, causing them to split, and made Shinobu trip when carrying several trays to serve the customers.

By the last day before their weekly break, everyone was on the brink of a nervous breakdown and Kidou was no exception. The boy was greatly frustrated at his inability to make even a simple coffee and paid for it by insulting Fudou, insults to which Fudou responded with scathing. That day they had reached a fever pitch where for a moment the others believed they were going to kill each other; so when Kidou finally left everyone breathed in relief.

"I think that this week I have lost several years of life" Genda complained "I would not be surprised if I had some gray hair."

"Well now that you mention it, Koujirou" Henmi muttered looking at his hair with narrowed eyes.

"What? Really? Where?" Genda fidgeted, rubbing his hair, only to discover that Henmi was teasing him and punch him on the shoulder.

"Hey hey I need it to carry trays."

The two boys laughed, but a strange noise made them turn. It was a haggard Fudou who swallowed churros at alarming speed, like a hamster on the brink of starvation.

"I think Kidou is going to kill him" Henmi whispered in Genda's ear who affirmed sadly.

"There is nothing to do with that boy, he simply does not fit here."


	2. Change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can seem a mistake or a problem can change a whole situation. Sometimes you need to go down before things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update until here by now, tomorrow I'll update with more chapters. I have the story finished.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! I really liked writing the whole story. It was fun to do.

Autumn had finally arrived, just what Fudou needed right then. The brown-haired boy grumbled as he got off his motorcycle, had just arrived for work and it was barely dawn.

It was not that he did not like autumn, in fact he was grateful that the temperatures had become more bearable and that it did not seem that the country was a boiling pot and its inhabitants boiled eggs; but the season always gave him a strong sense of nostalgia, the wind brought memories of abandonment and loneliness, memories of sadness and despair. What nonsense, after so many years and he was still crying in the shower for that day when his father decided that his life would be better without them.

He parked the motorcycle and took off his helmet, took a deep breath, despite being on the street he could already smell the scent of coffee coming out of the cafeteria. A scent that calmed his mind, his heart. A scent that soothed his twisted soul. A moment alone of peace, an oasis of tranquility in the desert of his life.

He pulled out the keys, humming a new tune he'd composed earlier. Fudou was part of a small music band with three other friends, and they met for fun from time to time to make noise and sing. Their music wasn't particularly good, but on rare occasions they did get a really nice song. That melody had possibilities; however, his friends had forbidden him to make another song about coffee. Fudou grabbed the keys after throwing them in the air with a limp air, if he wasn't writing about coffee, what else could he do? Maybe about Genda's cakes? 

"Good Morning."

Fudou gave an unpleasantly high-pitched scream and his keys fell to the ground, he heard a giggle behind him and as he turned around he frowned, leaning against the wall was the center of all his hardships at that moment in his life, a moment he believed that could cope with some peace of mind.

"I didn't know you scream like a girl" Kidou laughed at him, who seemed amused seeing how he bent down to pick up the fallen object.

"How funny, I don't know why you work in the cafeteria, with so much humour you could be a comedian."

The young man snorted and rubbed his temples, remembering the purpose for which he had gotten up. He had to improve, he had to get ahead. He hated that place, he hated that job, he hated his father for forcing him to work, he hated Fudou who made him see his mistakes over and over again; but the one he hated the most was himself for being a good-for-nothing prideful worthless.

  
The two young men entered and went to the dressing room to change into the cafeteria uniform.

"You have come too soon and you don't even have a key to enter" Fudou observed turning towards Kidou who had his torso naked at that moment and was silent for a few moments when he noticed some strange marks on his back, it looked like burnings.

"Yes."

"Did you forget the time or did you just want to make my life more difficult?"

Kidou looked up and frowned.

"No, today I had to come alone... I can’t use the car anymore..." Fudou raised his eyebrows in surprise "I don't know about public transport and I didn't want to be late..."

The expression of the boy with sea green eyes became lighter, a funny face appeared on his lips and before he could help it he had burst out laughing.

“My, my. You really are a spoiled rich kid. "

The defendant turned annoyed, finishing buttoning his shirt, gritted his teeth but turned again.

"Since you have arrived earlier I will teach you something special, how to grind coffee and prepare a sponge cake in the oven."

Kidou snorted, not expecting to be made to work so early. He really didn't expect anyone to show up that early out there in the first place. Maybe he should have gone for a walk.

Fudou took him to the kitchen and started to show him how to grind coffee beans, Kidou watched him silently for a long time. He felt restless being so close, he could see perfectly the pores of his skin; but the strangest thing was the gleam of happiness in the boy's eyes when he talked about something that was ridiculous to him.

"You do like coffee" Kidou growled suddenly not holding it anymore.

Fudou looked at him and Kidou felt his stomach turn over, for a moment he thought he was going to yell at him but then his gaze softened and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I really like it."

And he continued grinding the coffee with that lost look.

"Why are you coming so soon? Are you paid for overtime? "

Fudou looked again at Kidou coming out of a torrent of memories and sighed rubbing his eyes.

"No, they don't pay me overtime."

"So?"

"I like this place. When I arrive there is that aroma of coffee and chocolate that calms me inside, everything is silent and I relax. I finisish the cakes Koujirou has prepared, finish Wataru’s cupcakes, and grind the coffee beans for the day. I feel at peace, as if my world is no longer about to collapse."

The cinnamon-haired boy shifted uncomfortably from such a personal reply, muttered something unintelligible, and Fudou shrugged.

“I don't expect you to understand, not for now; but everyone here really likes this job. "

Kidou nodded and took a breath.

"Let me try to grind the beans."

"Is that I hear the rich man offering to do a manual job?"

"Hush, before I change my mind" he snorted, picking up a bean and looking at it as if he had disrespected his grandmother.

A mocking smile appeared on Fudou's lips and he let him do it, he wasn't too good at it; but not too bad either. 

"It seems that you are not so bad with this" he said something curt to encourage him, although he did not expect his words to have much effect in any case. But Kidou raised his head and smiled at him for a moment, making Fudou's ears blush slightly.

  
When Fudou considered that it was enough, he stopped Kidou.

"Now I'll show you how to put the cakes in the oven, it depends on the variety of cakes, it takes a temperature and a time ... Let's see ..."

They looked for the prepared doughs and the boy smiled.

"Perfect, come with me to the ovens."

Kidou followed him more meekly than he would have liked, but he was happy that at least there was one thing he wasn't too bad at. Maybe and in the end he could be usefull.

_ >> You are useless, Yuuto. << _

The boy stopped, swallowed hard and shook his head to get that out of his mind. He would show that he was not useless.

"Do you know that Koujirou has won several awards thanks to his sponge cakes?" Fudou informed after closing the over and turning towards his pupil.

"I didn’t."

"He is quite famous in the world of pastry, he gets orders from all over the country from some time."

"That's ... great, I guess."

“Yes, he is very talented. But the most important thing is the love he put into cooking. You haven't tried any of his cakes yet, have you? Do it later and you will understand what I am talking about."

"Hmm .."

"Well now we can't do much here, when the alarm goes off it's important to get them out soon or they'll burn out."

They both headed back to the central kitchen area, Kidou realized that Fudou was making a real effort to be nice; perhaps in the hope of correcting the bad foot with which they had started when they first met.

"What's your favorite drink?" asked Fudou taking out some cupcakes from the fridge and some pieces of frozen fruit with which he began to decorate them.

"I don't know ... White tea I guess, because I imagine that you won’t consider GodBull..." Kidou was silenced by the expression of horror that appeared on his coworker's face and he laughed "Yes, I thought so."

  
After decorating the cupcakes, Fudou began to prepare a special cream for a special type of cake.

"This cream is very delicate, it spoils easily so once you start you can't leave it halfway, take a good look."

And the boy got ready to do it but just at that moment one of the oven alarms sounded.

"Mmm, how lucky" Fudou grumbled "Kidou, take out the sponge cake, I can't now; but be careful not to burn yourself, take the mittens."

The boy nodded with annoyance and shuffled toward the ovens.

Fudou was about to finish the cream when a loud crash behind him made him jump in shock and ruin the cream immediately. He placed his open hands on the table and searched his body for the last bit of patience that he could have stored in since he was born. Maybe and he was really wrong, for a moment he had believed that they had hope with Kidou.

He turned around ready to shout at him like never before in his life, but the voice died inside him as soon as he saw in front of him the boy lying on the ground with a red spot on his forehead that spread across his face, in front of him was the cake tray that had fallen shattering and smashing a perfect cake.

"Kidou!"

All the anger, rage, and frustration dissipated like dew on a hot day and turned to worry. As he ran toward him, he kicked something, the green-lensed glasses he always wore. He picked them up and stood up again looking at Kidou, a Kidou who stared back at him with red eyes twisted in panic. The brunette felt the same as that time he had ridden a free-fall fairground ride.

When Fudou approached him he shrugged in on himself with a sob and raised his arms as if he wanted to protect himself from a blow. His body began to shake.

_ >> You're useless, Yuuto. You spend all day reading those stupid books of yours and you don't know how to do anything. << _

The brunette backed away, scared by that reaction, hoping Kidou would calm down that way, but that only made his situation worse.    
"I-I'm sorry ... It was an accident" he sobbed with a voice so loaded with fear that Fudou felt completely overwhelmed by the situation, what was happening?

_ >> Our chef told me that you broke the plate again when you tried to sneakily grab a cookie, can't you stop being so useless? And cover those eyes, they're creepy. << _

"I'm sorry."

Fudou was paralyzed, what should he do in a situation like that? If he approached it was bad, if he did nothing it was bad. 

“Listen, Kidou…”

“I'm really sorry! I will pay you, I will pay you what you ask of me. "

_ >> I heard that your father is happy because you did a perfect math exam; But do not be so happy is the least you can offer us in exchange for all the disasters you make in this house. << _

Kidou seemed closer and closer to collapse, Fudou clenched his hands and realized that he had something in them, the boy's glasses. His eyes were still unfocused and twitched in that panic attack.

_ >> Your eyes are horrible, Yuuto. I don't like the way they look at me ... they are ugly, horrible, unpleasant, abnormal ... like you. << _

"It was an accident ..."

Fudou swallowed, finally deciding, with a stride he fulfilled the space between them and even though Kidou shrunk even more and he increased his tremors that time the brunette did not withdraw. 

_ >> You really don't know how to do anything right, Yuuto? You only serve to study. No wonder your mother abandoned you, she didn't love you. << _

Fudou crouched down beside him and being careful not to hurt him he put the glasses back on. Then he hugged Kidou and leaned him against his body as calmly as he could.

"Easy, nothing happened... Everything is fine, okay? Accidents sometimes happen, they happen to me sometimes too."

He himself was surprised by the soft, sweet tone of his voice, especially when he was totally unhinged inside and all he wanted to do was scream because he didn't know what to do.

Kidou, when he felt that his eyes were covered by the glasses again, stopped convulsing, it was like a fluffy cloud that protected from the burning rays of the summer sun.

"Is it okay? There’s no problem, everything is fine."

The boy noticed that at some point he had desperately clung to the brunette boy, he looked up and saw his sea green eyes scared but determined to help in some way. Feeling dizzy and nauseous, his head rested on Fudou's shoulder and he realized that he didn't have the strength to avoid it. He felt him put something on his forehead, something soft.

After a while in which Kidou's breathing gradually normalized, Fudou spoke to him again.

“Listen, Kidou, you've done a wound on your forehead, it doesn't seem serious but it needs to be cleaned, okay? Now you’re wearing my handkerchief to prevent more bleeding but it needs to be treated well. When you feel strong, tell me and we’ll go to the dresser room."

Kidou made a noise that Fudou didn't know what it meant, but when he raised his hand to touch his forehead, he stopped it, grabbing his wrist and forcing Kidou to lower his arm.

"Don't touch it, Kidou."

It took several more minutes for Kidou to decide that it was time to get out of that shameful position. He wanted to stand up and staggered, but his coworker helped him to his feet and looked at him with those same worried eyes.

"Are you dizzy?"

He shook his head, although the reality was that he did feel dizzy. Fudou noticed right away but let it be. Grabbing him to make sure he didn't fall off and taking him to the dressing room where he sat him on one of the couches to fetch the first aid kit.

"Listen Kidou, I'm no expert on this but I'll do my best" Kidou did not react visibly, Fudou sighed and continued "In order to clean the wound well you have to take off your glasses again, okay?"

"No."

"Kidou" growled Fudou "Look, you can close your eyes if you want, I don't care, I just want to clean your wound."

The boy moved to the side.

"Is it necessary?"

"Yes, Kidou."

He bit his lips in doubt and a certain panic that was reflected in the mark he left on them, but then he nodded. With shaking hands and a cold sweat running down his back, he removed his glasses. His eyelids were tightly closed.

Fudou took a moment to look at the scared and nervous face of the young man, there were still traces of the panic attack in his tight expression, And despite that, he could not avoid that in a hidden place of his brain a small voice indicated how handsome was that young man. Ignoring that voice as best he could, he cleaned the wound and put a patch on it to protect it from dirt.

"It's ready. Clean as a baby's ass after a bath. You can put your glasses back on."

Kidou listened and opened his eyes, blinking and moving his neck.

“See, nothing happened, right? Rest for a while while I go to clean up before the others arrive."

The young man felt surprised with the sudden kindness of his workmate, part of him wanted to relax but another part was alert, perhaps and it was all a ruse to throw him in his face at another time. A trap, yes. It sure was that.

"My cake! My cake! Who was it? I’ll kill whoever did this!"

They both felt a shudder run through their bodies as they heard Genda's furious screams approaching from the entrance. Fudou felt a hint of fear, did he have to arrive right at that moment?

Genda's silhouette appeared in the dressing room door, his eyes blazing, long since Fudou had seen him so angry. Kidou for his part felt a new wave of panic rise from his stomach and his hands gripped his knees. The brunette caught a glimpse of him and stepped in front of him, looking directly at Genda.

"I'm sorry, Koujirou" he said before Genda bawled over his cake again. "I just finished making the cake when I got a tremendous urge to shit; but I couldn’t go so it didn’t get burned, so I took it out in a hurry and I tripped in the same rush. "

That was absurd, Kidou opened his mouth and Genda did the same, incredulous. He blinked in confusion and screamed again.

“Are you telling me that you've ruined a culinary masterpiece because you can't control your bowel movements!? Dammit! Why didn't you shit at home!? "

“This morning I came earlier to prepare some things that I didn’t yesterday and I didn't have time; I promise you it won't happen again."

"Of course it will not happen again because I plan to skin you alive!"

"Come on, come on, Koujirou, my friend… Look, to make it up to you I will invite you to sushi one day, yes? What do you say?"

"Are you trying to buy me with sushi?" Fudou smiled, his expression clearly saying yes. Genda snorted and relaxed his shoulders, his aura changed to that of the usual nice boy when he spoke again "I hope this time you don't take me to that noodle place of your friend Tobitaka like last time."

"I promise."

"What do you promise me that you will or will not take me?"

Fudou laughed and waved a hand.

"This month I have a little money saved, I promise I will take you to eat sushi."

"Mm ... you better, if not ..." Genda cracked his knuckles; but Fudou was calm again, he knew that Genda was no longer dangerous.

"Well, okay ... At the end of the day, there are things that cannot always be controlled, right, shitty boy?"

"Don't call me that," Fudou protested.

"How? Shitty boy? "

Fudou gritted his teeth, but he would still have to put up with that nickname for several more days.

"I think someone is going to be mad when see this" Henmi's voice came clearly from the kitchen.

"A cake so young, so good ... It didn't deserve that ..." Shinobu's voice cried.

"Shinobu! Don't eat the cake off the floor! " they heard Henmi's voice cry out in alarm.

"Let go of me, hake! Our love was a tragedy but I will not let it be all ruined!"

"What a tragedy or what a dead child! You can't eat something off the ground, Shinobu! Oh! Do not bite me!"

In the dressing room three people sighed heavily.

"I think I'll go and separate them" Genda said leaving the room as the screams of the other two became more wild.

  
Fudou smiled and left the dressing room as well, though he took a quick look at Kidou first to make sure he was okay. He was better now, what happened with Fudou and Genda had completely relaxed the tension. But why had Fudou blamed himself when he was innocent? Why had he protected him? Why had he preferred to tell that absurd story? Kidou smiled and was surprised to find that he was smiling. He sighed regretfully and sat up.

"Shitty boy" laughed to himself, even if it was a lie it was a funny story. 


	3. A lucky kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fudou's returning home in a cold day when he sees his co-worker walking alone in the lonely street, even if he tries to stay away for problems they seem to get in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was specially fun to write. I adore the idea of Fudou having a supportive family :D
> 
> Also I think I didn't say before, but for this AU Fudou Akio and Takanashi Shinobu are cousins, I always hc that they could be.
> 
> Hope you'll like it! If you're liking the story I'd love to read any comments!

After the accident with the cake, the atmosphere at work changed radically, although no one except the two who had orchestrated the disaster knew why. Kidou was grateful for Fudou's courage in taking the blame and Fudou had realized that Kidou was not a vain and conceited boy as he had believed until then. In fact, Fudou hadn't taken his eye off the young man, and although he didn't want to get into more trouble he had a magnet for it.

The days had continued to pass and the autumn had completely taken over Inazuma. The trees dyed their tops earthy colors and the ground was covered with dry leaves that crunched when someone passed over them.    
  
That afternoon it was especially cold because it had rained, the smell of wet earth was coming from the nearby parks and the road shone reflecting the lights of the traffic lights. Fudou flinched for an instant when he closed the back door of the cafeteria after finishing work. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave.

He yawned loudly as he put a helmet on his head and got on his motorcycle, he wanted to get home and take a good hot shower. The wish got stronger as he started his motorcycle and the cold air got between his clothes. 

He began the journey humming, he continued with that melody stuck in his head. He braked at a zebra crossing and waited for the light to turn green again. For some time when he thought about the lyrics for that song, his coworker's red eyes came to mind. But his friends had laughed at him when he suggested making the song about vampires. His fingers beat rhythmically on the bike's handlebars as he thought.

Suddenly his unconscious mind caught something out of the corner of his eye, although he was too focused on the melody and it took him a while to realize what he was seeing. As he did so, he turned his head with an exclamation.

Kidou Yuuto was walking down the lonely street when four young men approached him with sinister movements. Fudou breathed in frustration, why when one least wanted to get into trouble did it seem like it would find him? Why the bloody reason Kidou didn't know those streets weren't good for walking alone? Suddenly he saw the unmistakable flash of a razor in the hands of one of the young men and felt a strong rush of adrenaline.

It took him only a thousandth of a second to calculate all the risks and benefits of his crazy plan, he realized that there were more risks than advantages but he was a reckless boy and he launched himself accelerating the motorcycle against the group that entered a dark street making sound the horn loudly.

The five young men received the scare of their lives, and one of them was already quite concerned for his safety. They all got out of the way when the bike was thrown at them. Fudou turned on the high beams, blinding them from close range and made his bike spin around at high speed. The chances of falling were high, but fortune was smiling on him that day. Not only had he made a big boat with tips from customers, but his old motorcycle hadn't left him with his ass naked. Still the smell of burning rubber scorched his lungs. He frowned, coughing, he had no time to think. He roared his motorbike and advanced on Kidou, whom he held tightly against himself before running off like a soul carried by the devil. 

The rich young man didn't even have time to react before finding himself kidnapped by someone roaring on a motorcycle. His heart was beating in panic, he had come out of the fire to enter the embers. But then that scent reached him, and although the helmet prevented him from seeing who it was, he relaxed completely. Only one person could smell like this, that mixture of coffee with sugar and chocolate.

His kind kidnapper helped him sit well on the bike behind him despite not slowing down for an instant in that race. Kidou barely balanced himself and held tightly around his waist and his face pressed against his back.

They did not speak or stop, despite running a couple of red lights, until the motorcycle pulled into a private parking lot in an old block of family buildings. They stopped with a purr and the bike seemed to sigh with them with a hiss before coming to a complete stop. 

"Thank you, Fudou." 

He took off his helmet and turned back.

“You must be more careful when you go alone, Kidou. Those people were going to rob you."

Kidou's lips curled in a mocking sneer.

"Really? I had not noticed."

Fudou pursed his lips and blushed somewhat annoyed at the sarcasm in his rescued's voice. He jumped off the bike and helped Kidou down, who looked around curiously.   
"Where we are?"

"I have come to my house without stopping to think about it" replied Fudou scratching the back of his neck "Let me go have a drink and go to the bathroom and I will take you wherever you tell me."

Kidou laughed and the saying escaped him.

"Looks like you really have shitting problems."

"Hey!" Fudou complained crossing his arms "Be kinder, I saved you."

"It's true, and anyone would be scared" Kidou muttered suddenly.

"It wasn't that ... Anyway, where do you live?"

Kidou looked down, his expression going from relaxed to tense in a moment. He bit his lip and sighed. Fudou blinked without losing detail, he knew what that expression meant.

“Okay, okay, sir. You can stay at my house tonight if you want."

"Really? I don't want to be a bother. "

"You're late for that," Fudou grumbled as he walked towards the parking lot exit. "Since I've known you, you've been a pain in the ass."

Kidou said nothing, but behind his back he smiled amused again. He followed him up some time-worn stairs to the door of his apartment. The boy took out some keys and opened it, taking off his shoes, not caring where he left them.

"I have arrived! Mom, Grandma, I brought someone."

"A girlfriend?" asked an older lady coming out of the kitchen quickly, followed by another younger but tired looking woman.

“There are no girlfriends, Grandma. It’s a coworker, his name is Kidou Yuuto."

Kidou winced and made a pronounced reference by way of greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you very much for your hospitality."

The grandmother, who had momentarily been left with a grimace of someone who cannot see a passing fancy satisfied, asked again with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A boyfriend then?"

"No grandma" growled Fudou with red ears, approaching despite that to leave a kiss on the old woman's forehead.

Kidou stood still in the entrance without knowing how to react, his ears had also turned red and he had suddenly felt his heart race. Fudou turned to him to make a face for him to follow.

"The ... the shoes," he muttered only stunned at the gaze of the three people in that house. 

"Oh, true. You have guest slippers on that cabinet. "

Although at the beginning Kidou felt incredibly uncomfortable in that place as he relaxed, he felt more welcome and at ease. 

"Why are you wearing such ugly glasses?" asked Fudou's grandmother suddenly looking at the boy who was left with his mouth open not knowing what to say.

“They are special glasses, grandma. He needs them because he is color blind."

“Oh, I'm so sorry young man. I think Uncle Hiroki died from that. "

"No grandma, your uncle Hiroki died from eating a poisonous mushroom and color blindness only prevents you from seeing the colors."

The grandmother scratched her cheeks and then raised two fingers and asked seriously.

"How many fingers do you see?"

Fudou sighed heavily but Kidou laughed. Fudou's sea green eyes settled on him and then he looked away noticing a strange bubbling in his gut that he incorrectly associated with hunger. His grandmother instead rolled her eyes and when she got up to go get something from the kitchen she commented to her daughter in a low voice.

“They say that they are not boyfriends, and I go and believe it. Your son is more fond of that boy than I am of my new dentures."

"Mom, don't mess with them ... too much."

Shortly after they prepared the table for dinner and although Kidou was more of an obstacle than anything else, they made him help and make him feel useful carrying the salad and the soy pot. The boy sat next to his coworker looking at the food as if it were the product of his most secret fantasies, such as the yeti or the fall of the Stock Market. It was the first time in his life that he ate something so vulgar, but in that simplicity and normality there was an inexplicable charm. 

Suddenly he stared at a piece of broccoli that he had picked with chopsticks with an absent expression and without realizing that he was asking the question aloud, he muttered.

"So this is what a mother's food tastes like?"

The family looked at each other with intrigue, they all knew that this question contained a dark secret.

"Does it taste good to you, dear?" the mother asked with a compassionate smile.

Kidou looked up and nodded.

"I'm glad. Although some things have been cooked by Akio. "

"Akio would make a good wife, think about it young man."

"Grandma!"

When it was time to go to bed Kidou did not know where to go, what had he thought when he decided that staying there was a good idea? His presence was only causing inconvenience to the family. He approached Fudou who was preparing the bed in his room.

"I go home ... I've bothered you enough ..."

Fudou rolled his eyes.

“Hey, stupid. I've already changed the sheets so now you fuck off and stay to sleep here."

"Here? In your room?"

"Yes in my room."

"And you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Kidou gulped, he had never slept on a couch and he certainly did not think his family would see it favorably.

"No, I sleep on the couch, I don't want to bother..."

He stop because Fudou put his hand on his mouth and prevented him from saying anything else.

"I've already changed the sheets, so if you don't want me to be angry, and you don't want to see me angry, you will sleep in my bed."

"We slept together then."

Fudou laughed and gave him an affectionate blow on the head.

"Think what you’re saying, Kidou Yuuto"   
  


Fudou went to the couch and lay down thoughtfully, what was happening between that young man and his family? He remembered Kidou's frightened eyes when he dropped the cake and was filled with cold anger, whatever happened it didn't look good. Maybe one day he would know, maybe not. Part of him said it was better not to get into this anymore, another part of him remembered his guest telling him to sleep together and sighed rubbing his eyes. It took him a long time to fall asleep.

Kidou despite his first impression on getting into the old bed with rough sheets fell asleep right away. He felt safe and comfortable, and the sheets were impregnated with a mild smell of poor quality detergent and the scent that Fudou gave off when he did not smell only to coffee, he could not define it but it was a scent that calmed the chaos of his mind. That night he slept soundly and dreamed of penguins making coffee and heart-shaped biscuits.

When he woke up he felt confused, he had seemed to hear something, but he did not remember well. He felt disoriented to find himself in a place where the little light that entered illuminated posters of musical groups, comics and penguins. He sat up and looked at the poster of the penguins, remembering his dream. He yawned vigorously and someone knocked on his door.

"Is Sleeping Beauty awake yet?"   
"Ah?"

Fudou opened his door and entered.

"Sorry to have to wake you up so early, but you should shower before we go to work and you know I'm always early."

Kidou remembered everything at once and nodded briskly.

"No problem, I'm going."

Fudou watched the boy wearing one of his own pajamas get up and almost fell as he caught one of the sheets between his legs. Although his eyes did not leave his who were uncovered. Deep, intense, red eyes. Eyes that turned him bubbling inside.

"Pff, you are so clumsy…." As he waited for him to stand up, he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and asked, "Have you rested well?"

Kidou looked up and suddenly was paralyzed when he discovered that he did not have his glasses on, he turned scared to look for them, they had been left on the bedside table, when he put them on he breathed calmly and turned to Fudou again.

“I have rested well, thank you. Eh… what-what are you doing?"

The brunette had taken advantage of Kidou's careless moment to approach him and blocked him against the wall, bringing his face closer to his.

"Why do you always wear those glasses?"

A trembling seized Kidou's knees, a voice tried to echo in his memory but Fudou's sea green eyes fixed on him took him to another moment. The moment when he had fallen and thrown the cake. He looked away and pursed his lips without replying.

Fudou snorted and slapped his glasses off.

"My glasses!" Kidou exclaimed, closing his eyes immediately and groping his arms "Give them back, please."

His voice was filled with that desperate panic.

"Kidou ... do your glasses help you see better?"

The appellee stood still and responded surprised.

"No."

"Do they help you improve any function?"

"No..."

"Why are you wearing them then?"

The boy pursed his lips again and wanted to yell at him to get into his business, but Fudou at that moment put his glasses back on him and as he lowered his hand he stroked his cheek.

“You have very pretty eyes, Kidou. It's a shame you cover them."

And without saying anything else, he left his room leaving the boy on the verge of tears of relief that he never thought he could shed.

He dropped to the ground and rested his head between his knees. The memories overlapped.

_ >> Your eyes are horrible, Yuuto. << _

_ >> Why do you always wear those glasses? << _

_ >> You should cover those eyes so I don't have to see them anymore, Yuuto. << _

_ >> It's a shame that you cover them. << _

_ >> Stop looking at me like that! I am not your mother. I hate your eyes, I really hate your eyes. << _

_ >> You have very beautiful eyes, Kidou. << _

Kidou wiped away his tears and stood up, went to the shower as Fudou told him while he prepared breakfast for both. As the hot water slid down his naked body, he thought, maybe deep down ... maybe deep down it wasn't so bad having started working in that cafeteria.

He still did a lot of things wrong, in fact he still did everything wrong; but he had allowed him to open the door of that cage where he was locked up. It had allowed him to escape and find other people who were kind to him. Or as nice as they could in certain circumstances.

He knew that sometimes his coworkers were irritated with him, that sometimes the feeling of wanting to disembowel him and dance on his entrails took hold of them; but… they would never, never really raise their hand against him. He had found out that day, when Fudou hugged him instead of hitting him like he expected him to. 

He put his hand to his left cheek that had been hit so many times by that cold hand. He had found people who cared about who he really was. That was a good step in a life of chaos and doom.


	4. Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fudou and Kidou start to making along and Kidou tells Fudou about his family problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was very tender to write, I love all the story anyways, as at first was one big one-shot I decided to divide to be easier to read. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! I love any kind of feedback so don't be shy if you want to share any comment! Thank you for reading.

Fudou hummed while grinding some coffee beans in the silence of the morning. The day had dawned gray, threatening rain. 

"Your eyes flow through my veins and give life to my dreams ..." He had written some verses for the song that he still could not finish, for some reason that he did not understand he had ended up writing a romantic song. And it wasn't about coffee.

He heard the raindrops begin to fall outside and he stretched out, putting down the bowl to prepare some fruit. Suddenly he heard the door open and he turned around in surprise, it was too early for anyone else to arrive. He grabbed the rolling pin and peered out in case it was a thief.

But it was not a thief, it was Kidou who took off a raincoat and left his umbrella on the umbrella stand without saying anything yet. Fudou immediately relaxed and went back inside, leaving the roller in place.    
  
Since Kidou had stayed in his home to sleep he hadn't taken it off his head, he couldn't get his red eyes off his head. Suddenly his hand shook and he spilled the sugar all over the table. 

"Oh no" he groaned staring in horror at the white powder.

“Easy, it can be cleaned. It's just sugar” Kidou laughed from behind.

The brunette gulped and nodded, although of course that was not what had horrified him. No… He had written a love song evoking eyes that he had just realized belonged to that person. It couldn't be… no, there must be a mistake.

The owner of those eyes timidly approached him again and when he was close enough he handed him two boxes. Fudou narrowed his eyes and grabbed those packages, then he realized that they were two beautifully decorated boxes with the logo of the best chocolate brand in the country.

"And this?"

"One is for you and one for your family," he murmured in a voice so low that he could barely understand.

"Why?" asked the brunette, dumbfounded.

"For taking care of me the other day."

"Oh… well, okay."

Fudou left the kitchen and put one of the boxes in the backpack he had in the dressing room, then he returned and opened the other, it smelled of sublime cocoa and despite the fact that they worked with exquisite chocolate in the cafeteria itself, Fudou was mouth watering. So he grabbed one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth, savoring it with moans of pleasure that made Kidou smile happily.

"Do you like it?"

“It is exquisite. But it wasn't necessary, my family already liked you, you don't need to earn more points."

Kidou's lips parted and his brows twitched in pity.

"They must be the only people who like me."

Fudou snorted and put a hand on his waist.

“Come on man, you don't have to be so negative. Don’t you have friends?" Kidou shook his head and Fudou sighed "And your family?"

He imagined before asking that it would be a touchy subject, but he didn't realize to what extent until he spoke it aloud and Kidou made a movement as if he had received a spark, something in his expression made Fudou's heart feel a stab of pain. 

With a quick movement he lifted the box of chocolates and put it under the nose of the boy with glasses, who looked up in surprise.

"Take one, I invite."

"Thanks, but they are for you."

Fudou made an effort to smile.

“I know, they are mine. So I can decide what to do with them right? Take one, come on, I know you like chocolate."

Kidou looked temptingly at the chocolates and in the end allowed himself to be taken over by it choosing his favorite type.

"How do you know I like it?"

The young brunette shrugged.

"Intuition ..." then added "Have you ever tried making your own chocolates? I think you would be good at it."

The rich young man was perplexed by this.

"Can you make your own chocolates?"

That question made the other boy laugh in amusement.

“Of course, where do you think the chocolates come from if not? From Santa Claus?"

Kidou scratched his head annoyed because he had never thought of something like this himself, of course someone would be in charge of making the chocolates that he consumed.

"I think you would be good at making chocolates because you like chocolates" commented Fudou, moving around the kitchen to continue preparing the necessary things.

"What do you mean?" asked his pupil confused.

“When we do something that we like, it comes out better. Take a look at Koujirou's sponge cakes they’re..."

"Your coffee is delicious."

Fudou left a can of fruit in syrup on the table as he felt it drip off, he had suddenly blushed.

"Thank you."

No one said anything else after that for a while, Kidou started helping Fudou with some little things and was decorating a cake with berries, focused on doing it correctly.

"Why did you come to work here?"

Kidou looked up after putting down the last berry.

"My father got tired of having me at home doing nothing and asked his friend Kageyama to give me a job."

"Don't you study?"

"I finished my degree when I was 17 years old."

“Oh right, high capacities. The truth is that when you said it I thought it was a joke because you seemed like an idiot to me ..."

"Yeah..." Kidou sounded resentful at that comment and Fudou to get out of trouble rushed to ask.

“Why don't work in your father's company? Isn't your father a super businessman? ”

“I already tried ”his voice sounded delicate when he spoke “I didn't last long in his company… I had a bad experience with some coworkers and I resigned. After that I locked myself in my room and spent the day reading ... until my father got tired."

"You must have read a lot of books" Fudou observed, and Kidou who thought he was going to laugh at him for being lame, was surprised by his relaxed expression "What are your favorite books?"

The question caught the boy by surprise, his jaw dropped, his eyes flashing for a moment although Fudou couldn't see him because of his glasses.

"I really like Jules Verne's books."

“Oh, I know them. Although I already warn you that I have not read much. "

"Which one do you like the most of his books?"

Fudou smiled noticing that Kidou's expression became the same as his own when talking about coffee.

“I have not read any, but I have heard of them. Oh, and I saw  _ Around the World in 80 Days  _ movie with Jackie Chan."

"Ah, that movie" Kidou muttered "It's entertaining but it's not true to the book ..."

The two young men were silent for a few moments until Kidou gave a yell that made Fudou's hand slip and smash a strawberry cupcake.

"Will you please stop scaring me!?"

"Sorry, sorry ... I just thought ... I can lend you my favorite books if you want ... You know, so you can read them too."

Fudou snorted as he licked his hand to remove the rest of the cupcake condemned to Shinobu's stomach.

“Okay, but I don't promise to be quick. I am very lazy reader. "

"There's no problem."

Fudou's expression turned into a soft smile and he commented.

"You do really like to read, huh?"

"Yes ... although ..."

"Although?"

"It's the only thing I'm good for."

Fudou snorted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, nobody is born learned from things." Fudou turned to him and grabbed his shoulder. “You have only been in the cafeteria for a month and you have improved a lot, considering that you have no catering studies it is a considerable advance. You just go at your own pace."

Kidou's eyes watered slightly, although the glasses again prevented Fudou from seeing him.

"Not everyone thinks this." His voice almost sounded like a sob and Fudou was startled.

“Seriously, we are all pleasantly surprised. If it's because of any comment from Wataru…”

“No, I don't mean the other workmates… I mean… I mean… my mother. ”

"Ah ..."

The brunette did not know what else to say to that confession, nor had he ever been known for being good at comforting other people.

"Is her that horrible?"

"At least with me yes." Kidou shuddered "I am not his biological son, I am the son of a lover my father had before he married... Apparently he never really married my mother because he was middle class and my grandparents considered him an affront to the family... So they arranged a marriage for him with a woman from a good family. But before that I was born... " 

"Sounds complicated."

“Yes… it's complicated. My biological mother died shortly after giving birth and well… My father decided to take care of me at home, but obviously Mother was never very amused by that. "

"That is very harsh, sorry."

“Yeah… Then my father had another child with her, a girl, and things got even weirder because Mother didn't want me to remove her position as main heir. But I don't want to take anything away from Haruna… I want her to be happy. "

"So with your sister you get along, right?"

“No… I don't really see her. Mother has never allowed me to speak much to her and since… since the incident happened at my father's work they forbade me to speak to her. Mother said that I am a disgrace to the family and that she does not want me to hit Haruna with my uselessness.. ”

Fudou resisted the urge to ask what had happened in that job because Kidou was already confessing many unexpected things to him and he had to manage them, he did his best so that they didn't overwhelm him so much as to show up at the Kidou's house and break their windows or some such atrocity that could land him in jail.

"Wow ... what a quality of a woman ..."

Kidou shrugged sadly.

“Look, it may sound superficial because at first I didn't like you and I thought you were a jerk, but don't let your mother ruin your life. If she doesn't love you as you are, let her work for it."

The cinnamon-haired boy cocked his head in confusion.

"Does that mean you no longer dislike me?" he asked in surprise.

"Why are you surprised?"

"I thought you hated me because I didn't live up to your expectations."   
"Pff ... My expectations are always very high so I'm used to people not living up to them... Hey, silly, I wouldn't let anyone I dislike sleep in my bed."

"Yeah... I guess that's silly, but as you call everyone by their given names but me..."

Surprise flooded Fudou's eyes, suddenly his expression softened again alarmingly to himself.

“If you care so much, I have no problem calling you Yuuto. I thought it would make you uncomfortable if I did. But know that as soon as I call you Yuuto in front of the others, they will call you that too. Are you willing to call us back by our given names?"

"I am, Akio."

Fudou smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's the attitude. Now fill these jars for me with lactose-free cow's milk and almond milk. Without mistaken the jars this time, Yuuto. "


	5. An unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better in Teikoku Cafeteria and Kidou starts to work as waiter. Soon he will have to face his past to project to the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so satisfy with this chapter because I think it'd have need more develop (and maybe a punch for the men) but well, I didn't want to make it much longer either.
> 
> My fav part anyways is imagining Sakiyama's company, Suitty (don't know if the name exist... it's just a pun with suit and kitty)
> 
> Hope you'll like it!! Tomorrow I'll submit the last two chapters and the epilogue.

Kidou improved a lot carrying the trays and serving the customers and in early November he was allowed to serve as the second waiter at the Teikoku Cafeteria, alongside Shinobu. So the other three could focus on their work in the kitchen and go out to cover during busier hours if necessary. Fudou didn't say anything but was very proud of his pupil's slow but steady advance.

The relationship between the five workers improved a lot, thanks to the approach of Fudou and Kidou the others had taken a step forward and at that moment there was harmony in the work team again, despite the sarcastic and cynical comments flying from a ones to others. 

Kidou was surprised to discover that his coworkers were indeed very nice people. Genda had puffed him with sponge cakes since one day he discovered Kidou picking up a piece that had come off and was smiling with happiness without realizing that he was being observed. Henmi had taught him more about baking decorating, which was his specialty, and it turned out that Kidou had a talent for making flourishes. Shinobu for her part gossiped with him about the things the customers were telling them and encouraged him when he seemed about to give up on his job as a waiter.

Outside of the professional sphere, the group had sometimes also gone out, for example on Halloween they celebrated together by watching movies and scaring the children who approached Genda's house. That day wss one surprise after another, first because Genda's partner with whom he shared the house, Sakuma Jirou, knew Kidou from elementary school and second because Kidou agreed to remove his glasses as part of his vampire costume.

Fudou was stirring a coffee with a thoughtful air looking at a young girl with blue hair who was sitting at a table, she was a very pretty girl who always went alone and always asked for a hot cocoa with blueberries. At that moment she was talking animatedly with Shinobu. Fudou felt very irascible every time that girl entered, and he had never had to deal with her.

Kidou approached him and stared at the girl with a serious expression from a distance. From a small glass window that only allowed them to see out.

"She's come again ..." he murmured with a mysterious tone that bothered Fudou without knowing why.

"You know, I think that girl likes you, Yuuto."

"What makes you think that?" he asked curiously.

"She never takes her eyes off you."

"I see ..." Kidou sighed and Fudou felt his hair tighten "But I don't think she likes me, Akio. She is Haruna. "

Fudou hit the coffee with the spoon and scattered it on the table.

"Whaaat? Haruna? Your sister?"

Kidou nodded and went to another place leaving Fudou with his mouth open and looking at the girl again.

That girl started going to the cafeteria shortly after Kidou started working and since he was as a waiter she tried to get his attention, but he managed to escape and it was Shinobu who always ended up taking care of her.

"Yuuto" called Fudou "You should talk to her, Yuuto!"

"Talk to who?" Genda asked, passing by with a fresh carrot cake.

"With the blue-haired girl."

"Ah, that girl. She's very pretty, right?"

"Don't let Jirou hear you" Henmi laughed appearing with a tray of cream cupcakes,

"Hey! Jirou is the love of my life and I don't have eyes for anyone else, but that doesn't mean that other people can't seem objectively attractive to me."

"Sure, sure..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shinobu asked entering at that moment.

"Koujirou thinks the blue-haired girl you always serve is pretty," Henmi commented with a wink of his eyes.

"Oh, rightly so. She's beautiful and very nice. Her name is Haruna and she wants to be a reporter."

Fudou rolled his eyes and commented with a smile that looming response from his friends,

"That girl is Yuuto's sister."

The reaction of the others was just as expected, Shinobu dropped the tray and the others jumped in surprise.

"What? How?"

"They do not look alike."

"It's true, that girl is very pretty but Yuuto ..."

"What about Yuuto?" Fudou growled without realizing "He's also an attractive boy..." the face of surprise at the news from the others changed as Fudou spoke and they turned mischievous glances, Fudou knew immediately that he had screwed up "... in his own way ... "

"Uh ... little Akio is getting older" Shinobu smiled raising her eyebrows repeatedly to make him angry.

"Agh, shut your mouth, Shinobu!"

But the others began to whistle and Fudou stomped off annoyed, with red ears and hearing how the others were laughing until Kidou himself arrived, attracted by the noise. Why did they laugh at him when Genda himself had a partner? Not that they were children. 

Unfortunately, not all the visits were as pleasant as that of Kidou's sister, who continued to visit daily, and from whom Fudou realized that after learning that they were brothers, their presence no longer bothered him, but was looking forward to her with the hope that she and Kidou could talk. 

*

That day in mid-December had dawned bright, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was a clean blue. A beautiful day that did not seem at all to augur the catastrophic workday of that day.

Mid-morning the door opened and Sakuma entered with three more young men. It was not the first time that Sakuma was passing by, every time he could he went to see his boyfriend Genda and sometimes he even went to look for him at the end of the day. He approached the bar to leave a short and sweet kiss on the lips while his companions sat down and did not see what was happening.

"Today I come with some clients" Sakuma said smiling "They want me to design the logo for a company they want to set up."

"Congratulations, Jirou" they all said upon hearing it, Sakuma turned around smiling and shook his long silver hair in a way that left Genda momentarily stunned, until Henmi nudged him.

"Mr. in love, to work."

Shinobu was busy at the time with a couple of old ladies so Kidou went to the table. But when he reached them, he went white and wide-eyed behind his green-lensed glasses.

"Kidou Yuuto?" asked one of them, dyed blond, surprised, sitting up in the chair "Yes, it is you."

Kidou felt like he was choking and his knees gave out.

"Do you know Kidou?" Sakuma was surprised, and then looked at his potential client strangely because he had an unpleasant gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, we were co-workers a few years ago. Hayato knows him too, right? "

“Yes, how long Kidou. It seems that the rumors that you had become antisocial weren't true."

"Well, more antisocial."

Kidou gripped the notepad tightly. Sakuma shifted uncomfortably, while the third member of his clients stared bored at Kidou.

"And what do you know about him, Sakuma?" the blond asked suddenly in a suspiciously casual voice.

"We were classmates in elementary school."

“Oh, how sorry to hear that. Did he give you a bad time? "

"What? No... We never really talked much, Kidou was much smarter than everyone else and he was very focused on his studies; but he always seemed like a good boy ..."

"Appearances, Sakuma, appearances" muttered the one called Hayato.

Kidou felt like running away, his stomach was spinning.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked trying to sound professional, not realizing someone else was squinting at them from the kitchen window,

"Trying to avoid your old co-workers, Mini Kidou?"

"I want an espresso and a piece of orange cake, thank you very much" Sakuma intervened trying to save the situation, the

others asked for their orders and Kidou rushed away from them, entering the kitchens with a heart overflowing with panic.

There Fudou was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

"Who are those?"

Kidou was breathing hard and bit his lip, tearing off the sheet with his order so that the others could prepare their drinks. Since Fudou couldn't get Kidou to say anything to him when the boy went to grab the tray to bring them what they had ordered, he pushed his friend and grabbed the tray himself.

"I'll take this order, you stay in here, Yuuto."

Genda looked up from behind and frowned,

"Oh no… I have a bad feeling."

When he got to the table two people looked at him with indignation.

"And Mini Kidou?" 

"My co-worker is busy, if you need something I will serve you."

Sakuma sighed in relief, suddenly a very tense atmosphere had been created and he didn't want to involve Kidou in that.

"Really? We wanted to talk to him... Talk about the old days."

The two young men laughed and the other rolled his eyes, bored.

"Well, it is something typical of Mini Kidou, running away with his tail between his legs, after all he is a coward rich boy."

Fudou's gaze hardened and Sakuma suddenly realized that this looked like it would end worse if Fudou stayed there than if Kidou had been. As if he lost his balance, the brunette boy dropped one of the drinks on those two people who jumped when they noticed something slipping on them.

"Oh! Oh! So sorry!"

Sakuma's lips tightened and he looked towards the bar where Genda was running at that moment.

"I want to talk to the manager" protested the blond trying to clean himself.

"You have it in front of you" Fudou smiled making a slight bow with the tray in his fingers and without a single drop falling, thus showing that he had thrown it before on purpose.

"Akio, what do you think you're doing?" Genda murmured in his ear, he had just arrived with some cloths so that the customers could clean themselves; but the appellee only shrugged.

"It was an accident."

"And hell," Hayato growled angrily.

"There is no way to prove otherwise, right?" Sakuma said trying to appease his clients.

"We invite you to the drink to apologize for what happened" added Genda quickly trying to take the tray from Fudou.

"You, what's your name" growled the blond looking at Fudou.

"Fudou, at your service."

"Well, listen to me well, Fudou, I know you've thrown that on me on purpose and you'll pay for it."

"Yes I know. I have heard my colleague say that we invite to the drinks."

“I don't mean that, stupid. If you think Mini Kidou is a saint, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

“Nobody here believes he is a saint. We have never seen him in a white robe and radiating light. "

"Do you think you are funny?"

"Not especially."

"Masaru," the bored-looking boy muttered, "we should focus on the logo."

“Hush, Sakiyama. Listen Fudou, I know things about Mini Kidou that would scare you and make that cretin smile disappear from your face."

"Things like a cousin who has a friend who knows someone whose aunt has heard the story?"

“No, first-hand stuff. Hayato and I spent time working with Mini Kidou at Kidou's Corporation."

Fudou's smile wavered for a moment and the young blond noticed it and gained courage. Meanwhile Genda begged Fudou to go back to the kitchen and Sakiyama started telling Sakuma what he wanted for the logo without paying any attention to his companions, although Sakuma couldn't hear at all. One of his ears was hanging on Masaru's conversation.

“Exactly, Fudou. Friend, I'm sorry to have to open your eyes myself, but it is my duty not to allow more people to live deceived. That boy is mentally and socially disturbed."

"Eh, just because he's wearing such ugly glasses is no reason to tell him that," muttered Fudou annoyed.

"It has nothing to do with the glasses."

"But the glasses don't help either," Hayato added.

"It's a question of ethics, do you follow me?"

"No," Fudou answered honestly that time.

The blonde snorted and commented.

"When we worked together we found out that Mini Kidou liked a teammate."

The blonde waited for a dramatic reaction but only got Fudou, Genda, Sakuma and Sakiyama to look at him in bewilderment.

"AND?" asked Fudou completely caught offside by that absurdity.

"What’s wrong with you, Masaru?" Sakiyama asked scratching his head "Don't you have a girlfriend yourself?"

Masaru gritted his teeth, but Hayato stepped in to rectify his friend.

"That someone was a boy."

Fudou blinked, Genda and Sakuma looked at each other and Sakiyama continued to look at them with a bored face.

"A boy!"

"Yes, we have already heard it" Fudou rolled his eyes "You are homophobic cretins, what else?"

"I'm not homophobic" Hayato protested "But I know when something is not right."

"I'm not sure" Sakiyama chimed in again "If you knew when something was wrong you wouldn't wear that camo shirt with those striped pants."

Sakiyama's intervention caught the other two by surprise, Sakuma sighed, he knew of a logo that he was not going to make after hearing those atrocities. Beside him Genda was shaking and those who knew him knew that he was holding the urge to go into manual action and punch them directly in the nose.

"Well, we have warned you" Masaru recovered his voice. "Don't say we don't warn you when he’lI look at you with lustful eyes."

"But if he wears those glasses, they won't know that, right?" Sakiyama asked again taking a sip of his drink without altering his expression.

The other two were outraged.

"Stop messing with other people's lives and meddling in your own business, Kidou has had enough for you to come and throw more shit" growled Fudou with red ears from suppressed rage.

Masaru and Hayato laughed at that.

"Are you his watchdog or something?"

“We didn't screw up anyone's life; We only discussed his situation with our friends and they did it with theirs, in the end he decided to leave on his own because he couldn't bear the pressure. "

"Shut up!" Fudou punched the table and glared at the two young men, Genda winced and tried to control it, which was difficult when he himself was on the verge of jumping.

Masaru suddenly looked up with an amused smile and pointed at Fudou.

"You like Mini Kidou, don’t you?"

All eyes passed a moment to Fudou who sat up with a cold look, Hayato laughed, he finished in one gulp what was left of the drink and gave a blow to Masaru and Sakiyama.

“Let's get off this place, guys. It stinks with so much disturbed people."

"Before you said that it smelled as if Heaven had descended and had manifested itself to carnal beings" Sakiyama observed, who did not move from his seat.

Masaru got up in a bad mood and followed after Hayato but not before saying.

"Wait and see, wait and see."

None of them noticed that the bored-faced young man wasn't following them, nor did Sakuma who was totally embarrassed by what had just happened. 

"Who would have thought it" Sakuma sighed rubbing his affected forehead "What would they have said about us then?"

Sakiyama raised his eyes, looked at Genda and Sakuma, and answered as if the question had been for him.

“Surely that you were deviants from the path of good. But congratulations, these rings are engagements ring, right? "

"And what are you doing here?" Genda admonished him frowning, not knowing what to think of that boy.

“Finish my tea, I have never tasted something so delicious. Besides, we haven't gotten to talk about the logo."

"What logo? I'm not going to make any logos for someone who…”

“Yeah, yeah ... Turn off the smoke, pirate boy. After realizing that I was going to work with two jerks I have to find new partners and it is not easy to find people who want to invest in a suits for cats company, so think about who is worse off. Now if we can go back to the logo..."

"Suits for cats? What an adorable idea.” Genda's eyes suddenly flashed.

"No, Koujirou, you are not going to invest there."

"Oh ..." two voices sighed.

Neither of them noticed exactly when Fudou left. As soon as he could, he went to the kitchen in search of Kidou. But in the kitchen there was only Shinobu, who pointed palely down the hall to the dressing room.

"Akio, sadly there are people who are like that, don't give it any more thought, okay?"

“I know…”

“Remember Great-Uncle Kenzo…”

“I know, Shinobu… I know. I don't give a shit about these people."

Shinobu smiled and nodded.

"I hope you get Yuuto to don’t give a shit too."

Fudou found Kidou in the dressing room with a cup of linden in his hands, at his side Henmi tried to comfort him.

"You'll see how Akio kicks them out."

"But I don't want that."

"And with a black eye."

"No!"

"They actually left of their own free will, noticing they weren't welcome."

The two young men looked up and Kidou nearly dropped his cup.

"I'm sorry, Akio ... I feel like ..."

"Bah, bah, bah" Fudou approached and softly slapped him "Stop being sorry for everything! Those people were trash, do you know?"

"I ... I'll go cover you on your break, Akio" Henmi commented getting up and patting him on the arm before leaving.

When Henmi left, Kidou looked down.

"I'm so disgusting ..." Fudou snorted sitting down next to him "I suck."

"Why? Because you like a boy? Then don't let Koujirou hear you if you want to keep your head."

Kidou was surprised at that.

"What?"

"Koujirou and Jirou are making wedding plans and everything, they’re so in love that sometimes it’s hard to see them, so don’t let Koujirou hear that you’re disgusting for liking a boy or he will smash your head" Fudou looked up at the ceiling "Anyways, one piece of advice, don't let Koujirou convince you to help him with the wedding, he's horrible planning parties. Once he had to arrange a girl's birthday and it ended in disaster. "

"Don't you care?"

“Man, we had to collect skull-shaped confetti for weeks…”

“No, I don't mean that… Just that… don’t you mind that I like boys?, that I could… like you…”

Fudou blinked at Kidou intensely and then he took off his glasses and yelled at him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I look like I give a damn who the hell other people fall in love with!"

Kidou shrugged a bit at first but steeled himself, he looked him in the eye without the protection of his glasses. It was an intense look.

"You don’t..."

"Exactly, Yuuto. Fall in love with whoever you want and ignore beings so pathetic that they are not capable of understanding something so simple. " Fudou snorted and then added “And know that if you fall in love with me… it will mean that you have excellent taste. Now move on because surely the others want to tell you something too."

Fudou was not wrong, when Kidou came out everyone else hugged him and cheered him on, including the bored looking boy who had suddenly become friends with Sakuma. Although Kidou still could not leave many things behind, he felt welcomed and respected among those people, he felt safe and happy.

Fudou smiled from behind them. If Kidou fell in love with him… He sighed. Hopefully.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming to town, Teikoku Cafeteria gets decorated for the festivity and Fudou invites Kidou to stay Christmas Eve at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I love all this story, I could write better some parts than others, this one is my favourite. Maybe because I, myself, love Christmas.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do! Thanks for reading!

With the approach of Christmas, the Teikoku Cafeteria was decorated appropriately. A Christmas tree, colored lights, special music to create atmosphere and typical drinks and pastries of the time. Shinobu and Genda looked especially happy, Christmas was a time that they especially liked.

"Are you coming home for dinner for Christmas Eve this year?" Fudou asked Shinobu as they cleaned some cups.

“I don't think so, my maternal grandparents have asked to come home now that my mother is better to receive visitors. But we can go on New Years."

Fudou nodded, leaving the cups in place, at that moment Kidou entered with a tray of gingerbread cookies.

"You have told Yuuto to come to your house for Christmas, right?"

The brunette boy looked away from the young man with glasses and turned back to his cousin who was looking at him with that mischievous expression.

“Yes, I have invited him to dine with us; but he has not answered me definitively. He is hopeful that they will let him have dinner with his family this year."

Shinobu looked down.

“Haruna has told me something… It is horrible for what they are going through because of their mother. She really wants to spend time with Yuuto. I would like to help them."

"So do I" Fudou muttered "At least we've got Yuuto to finally talk to her."

"Yes, Haruna was very excited" Shinobu smiled softly, then hit Henmi on the back who had just entered.

"Hey, Wataru, how about that guy from the suits cat company?"

Henmi blushed and left without saying anything.

"I think he likes him" Shinobu muttered to Fudou.

Then Genda came in singing a particularly horrible Christmas carol at the top of his lungs and everyone looked at him.

“This Christmas we are going to have dinner with both families together! Jirou and I have thought of telling you about the wedding over dinner."

"That's wonderful, Koujirou" Fudou smiled.

"I hope you invite us to the wedding," Shinobu winked.

"Of course" Genda laughed, he looked incredibly happy since Sakuma had agreed to marry him.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally came, that day Fudou was tremendously happy even though he knew he had a small thorn stuck in his heart. A selfish thorn.

Kageyama had appeared by the Teikoku Cafeteria that morning and had approved Kidou's job, which meant that by next year everyone would have a better salary and he would be promoted. That was the best Christmas present of his life. He had also won the best employee of the month award for a year in a row setting a new record.

On the other hand, Kidou had told him that he would finally have dinner with his family. Fudou couldn't help but hug him tightly, congratulating him. He knew how much this meant to his friend. 

Despite that, at the time he was preparing dinner with his grandmother, Fudou realized that in truth, selfishly, he would rather be able to spend the evening with Kidou. He ruffled his hair and looked out the window at the dark sky laden with thick clouds. 

"I think it's going to snow."

"That would be wonderful, Akio" her grandmother paused looking up at the sky. "Your boyfriend didn't want to come to dinner at the end?"

"Grandma, Yuuto is not my boyfriend" Fudou replied and then asked in exasperation seeing that his grandmother leaned to the side "What are you doing grandma?"

"Your lies almost caught me."

Fudou snorted and continued making dinner.

"My bones tell me that he will come to dinner with us."

"Impossible, grandma. He is going to have dinner with his family. "

"Bones don't lie, Akio."

"Whatever you say, grandma."

"And how is Shinobu? I would have liked them to come to dinner too, but my son told me that his in-laws were going."

"Shinobu is fine, working hard as usual."

"That girl has always been a hard worker... I wish she could have finished her studies, now that her mother is better they no longer will need her to do so much for her family."

Fudou was silent for a moment.

“At least the aunt has already overcome her illness, she only has to regain some more strength. Shinobu is very happy. "

"And who wouldn't be, Akio?"

The two continued to prepare everything diligently, while his grandmother remembered what Christmas was like when she was little.

"What time was Kikumi arriving today?"

Fudou looked up and consulted the kitchen clock. 

"She said she would arrive around 10:30, she must be about to arrive."

"So, let's fry the gyozas yet?"

“No, wait for her to arrive. They do not take long to do but if she is delayed they will be ruined."

At that moment the house bell rang and the old lady smiled.

"Here it is, punctual as a Swiss watch."

"Do you know where Switzerland even is, grandma?"

"Akio, that question is very outrageous."

Fudou came out of the kitchen and went to open the door for his mother, with a welcoming smile.

“Welcome mom…. Yuuto?"

The boy's sea green eyes had remained open looking at the person in front of him, when he heard him, the grandmother appeared through the kitchen door.

"The bones, Akio! They never lie!"

Fudou ignored his grandmother and kept looking at his friend.

"What are you doing here? ... Are you okay?"

Kidou smiled, and Fudou immediately knew that he was pretending and that he had cried.

"Don't make any excuses and come in, it's cold outside."

But Kidou looked down and didn't move.

"Can I spend the night with you?"

Fudou's grandmother had approached.

“Of course you can spend the night with us, Yuuto! As if you want to stay and live here, Akio would love it. "

"Grandma" growled the brunette, turning annoyed by that comment.

"What happened?" The voice of a woman made them turn around, right behind Kidou was Fudou's mother who was looking at the other three people with curiosity, she immediately recovered from the surprise of seeing Kidou imagining what would have happened “Good night, Yuuto. Did you finally accept Akio's invitation? Nice to see you, go ahead, come in, dear."

Kidou nodded and entered slowly, carrying a small bag slung over his shoulder and went to Fudou's room at the direction of the brunette. As he entered, he closed the door behind him and faced him.

"So?"

"So what?"

Fudou snorted.

"Don't give me that, what happened?"

Kidou sat dejectedly on the young man's bed and looked down as he spoke.

"Apparently the reason Mother gave me permission to dine in the main hall was because they weren't going to be ... They've been invited to a special party."

“Every day your mother makes me hate her even more” growled Fudou sitting next to him and putting his arm around his shoulders “Well, you will be with us. Their loss."

“I haven't brought any gifts…”

“Wow, what a setback. In that case I am forced to kick you out, are you stupid!? Come on, let's have dinner, your presence is enough for us."

Fudou jumped up and headed for the door, but before that Kidou grabbed his hand and smiled at him with a hint of sadness.

"Thank you."

The brunette returned the smile with a soft look in his eyes and grabbed him back pulling him up.

"Man, you're so stupid. Come on, we’ll have fun together"

The dinner was not much different in atmosphere to other dinners of the Fudou family; the main difference besides the company of the rich guest was the amount of food that was put on the table.

"Today Akio cooked everything" said the grandmother looking at Yuuto with bright eyes "Doesn’t he cook wonderfully?"

"Yes, it's all delicious" he replied politely making Fudou look away with flushed cheeks and earning a teasing look from his grandmother.

By the time they got to dessert, almost everyone was on the edge of their limits.

"Won't you meet your friends this year to go to karaoke, Kikumi?"

Fudou's mother looked up from her dessert and nodded.

“Yes, they will come for me at midnight. I hope you don't mind, I can cancel it if..."

"It's not necessary, Mom. Go have fun."

“Don't worry about us, daughter. We'll find a way to have fun too" laughed the old woman "We can watch Christmas movies or I can teach these kids to knit."

"Oh yeah, knitting… The pinnacle of fun" Fudou muttered sarcastically making Kidou laugh.

After dinner, they spent time watching a special Christmas show and then cleaned the leftovers. At midnight, Fudou's mother left, leaving the other three alone at home.

"Mom, don't tease them too much."

"Me? I am a little angel. "

"Yes... taken down from heaven with brooms" Fudou replied from the kitchen where he finished washing the dishes.

But in reality, the grandmother did not intend to disturb them. As soon as her daughter left, she announced that she was going to her room to sleep and left them alone. Fudou however seemed to see that mischievous glint in her eyes before leaving.    
  
Once alone Kidou and Fudou went to Fudou's room and turned on his television on a canal announcing a 48-hour Marathon of Christmas movies. Then they settled on the bed, Kidou took off the glasses that he left on the table, as a special detail for his friend. Something that took him by surprise, a pleasant surprise, Fudou loved to look at his red eyes and lose himself in them.

"I finished the last book you left me, Yuuto" he commented suddenly realizing that he had been staring at his partner too intently.

"Did you like it?"

"Rather, it made me want to travel by submarine myself."

"Jules Verne always makes me want to travel and see the world."

"Someday we could go on an adventure together, what do you think?"

Kidou blinked and looked into Fudou's sea green eyes, then looked towards the television and replied in an excited voice.

"I would love it."

"Oh ... I forgot" Fudou jumped out of bed, annoying Kidou who had settled against him, looked for something in his bag and sat down again, although he did so in front of Kidou with his back to the television.

"Merry Christmas, Yuuto."

The boy offered him a wrapped package that Kidou looked at sadly.

"I'd rather wait to have something to offer you in return."

"Don't be a jerk to me! I told you that I don't care, for me it's enough to be able to spend the night with you."

Kidou blushed and looked into his eyes, eyes that he always liked to look at from behind the protection of his glasses.

"I don't think my presence..."

"Ah, shut up and open the gift, Yuuto."

Kidou sighed and opened the gift before the attentive gaze of the young brown-haired man, when he unwrapped it he saw a small box with chocolates, chocolates that seemed homemade.

"Have you... made them?" Kidou asked in a small voice.

"Yes, tell me if you like them" Fudou took one and brought it to Kidou's lips without taking his gaze from his eyes.

He gasped, did not know what to say to that special gesture. Fudou prepared chocolates himself, that melted him inside. When he felt the contact on his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed Fudou to introduce the chocolate to him. A tear slid down Kidou's cheek when he felt that intense flavor, but above all he noticed the affection with which they were prepared.

"Pff .. No crying man ..."

"I'm sorry ... it's delicious."

Fudou blushed and leaned down to hug him.

"I'm glad."

When they parted again, Kidou had a shy smile on his lips.

"I'll save the others for another time anyway, you've fed me like a pig at dinner."

Fudou burst out laughing.

"I just made sure you ate enough."

Their eyes came into contact again and Kidou looked away.

"My eyes really don't bother you?"

The brunette choked.

"Of course not, Yuuto. I really like your eyes, they are very pretty."

"Thank you."

Fudou moved to be next to Kidou again, both had their backs against the wall and their legs stretched out on the bed. Watching a movie, they hardly said anything. The atmosphere was relaxed, confidential, vibrant. Fudou rested his head on Kidou's shoulder who said nothing. They both felt his heart beating warmly and an invisible force of union between them.

Until the end of the film, when Kidou noticed a knot in his stomach when he saw the protagonist make peace with his family for Christmas.

"I wonder if someday someone will love me too" he muttered hopelessly with his eyes fixed on the screen.

Fudou sat up with a racing heart, his red eyes were watery. He felt his stomach twist and he bit his lip,

"Yuuto, there are already people who love you."

"Who?"

Kidou's eyes looked puzzled towards Fudou, a soft blush had taken over his cheeks, his green gaze turned sweet and sensual when he spoke again.

"Me."

Kidou blushed and felt a jolt inside at that intense look, Fudou brought his face close to his.

"I didn't mean like friends, Akio..."

"Me neither, Yuuto."   
One of Fudou's hands caressed Kidou's face, whose heart seemed about to explode. The young brunette's fingers gently ran his eyes over the other boy's face without breaking that special look.

"I love you, Yuuto."

Fudou finished approaching and gently pressed his lips against Kidou's, his half-closed eyes seeing how his red ones widened in disbelief at first and then closed softly, enjoying the moment that was definitely real. Their hearts were beating very fast. Suddenly Kidou's hands clasped tightly to Fudou's back, almost desperately, as the dragging boy pushed his lips against the brunette's with more force, barely breathing, almost sobbing. Fudou opened his lips a little to make room for Kidou's, coming closer and closer, leaning more and more on the brunette that felt the weight of Kidou's body on his. Kidou's tongue entered his mouth, where it was received by his, letting out a groan of surprise, shuddering at that sensation, at that increasingly intense kiss, those hands that grabbed him, pulling him towards each other.

They separated making strange noises and breathing with agitation, as someone who broke the waves to take oxygen after a dive. Agitated, sweaty, flushed. It took them a while to say something.

"I-I'm sorry" Kidou muttered suddenly "I got carried away ... it sure was a pitiful kiss."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I never kissed anyone before, I sure did it wrong..."

"Don't jump to such hasty conclusions, Yuuto" muttered Fudou, grabbing his face gently "It was the best kiss of my life."

A hopeful smile appeared on Kidou's face.

"It was?"

"Although you can try to best it if you want," the brunette replied with a flirtatious tone.

Kidou looked at him for just an instant and brought his lips back together with his.

An overwhelming sensation of freedom, as if some shackles that Kidou wore for so many years that had forgotten their existence, suddenly broke. Only the sky above them. Only love.

The two young people continued to kiss, with the noise of Christmas movies in the background, witnessing a night of freedom for both.

* * *

  
  
They woke up almost at the same time the next morning, naked and untidy on an even more untidy bed. Fudou sat up silently without realizing that the other boy was already awake; but noticing his movement he opened his eyes and sat up with a soggy mouth and sweaty body.

They looked at each other and blushed remembering the night. Fudou leaned over him and left him a short kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay, Yuuto? I haven't hurt you, right?"

Kidou blinked and brought his right hand back.

"To tell the truth ..."

"No, I don't mean ... ah.. I’m so sorry maybe I was very rough... I mean emotionally ... are you okay to date me?"

Kidou blushed, but his eyes reflected a certain sadness.

"I think I'm not ready yet for people to know that I'm in a relationship, but I don't want to hurt you because of my insecurity. I'm confused."

Fudou sighed and hugged him with love.

“Don’t worry, we'll go at your own pace, Yuuto."

"Thank you Akio. I love you."

"I love you."   
  


The boys washed themselves without saying much more, getting dressed and ready to leave the room. A sweet smell of pancakes was coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Grandma" greeted Fudou entering the kitchen where the old woman was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning. guys, did you sleep well?"

Fudou would have assured that his grandmother had given him that look of hers. He yawned and stretched with Kidou leaning out beside him attracted by the smell.

"Yes, although we stayed up late because we were watching Christmas movies."

The boy reached out for one of the pancakes but his grandmother slapped him.

"Wait for breakfast, Akio. By the way, heat up that bag of water, will you?"

Fudou looked at the object and made the hot water in a kettle. Then he handed it to the woman with concern.

"Do your lower back hurt again, Grandma?"

"Oh no, dear, it's not for me. But I think Yuuto will need it after your night."

The faces of the two young men immediately turned red, a bright red.

"What?"

"Until late watching movies, and hell. The TV was on, yes, but you paid little attention to it."

"Don't talk nonsense, grandma… It must be age, Yuuto, She’s already delirious."

"Don't play dumb with me, Akio" the woman shook the breakfast spoon in front of his face "You're talking to a woman who gave birth four times, I know what I'm talking about. And now set the table for breakfast, the pancakes are ready. With chocolate or honey, Yuuto?"

Kidou who did not know where to go and who was struggling not to run replied with a murmur.

"With chocolate, please."


	7. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fudou and Kidou are dating in secret, despite everyone knowing about this because they're obvious guys, and things are going fine. Until that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the last chapter before the epilogue. This chapter was a bit harder to write but was also fun as all the story.
> 
> I hope you'll like!

After Christmas Eve, Fudou and Kidou returned to work with the rest of the Teikoku Cafeteria staff. Neither of them said anything about what had happened that night to their colleagues, nor that they had agreed start dating secretly until Kidou was comfortable with other people finding out. However, as soon as they saw them together, everyone else knew immediately that something had happened between them. 

The cafeteria staff weren't the only ones to notice. Mrs. Yamada immediately noticed it too.

"You seem happier, Kidou. Has Fudou finally declared to you?"

Kidou stammered something and left with a red face after leaving her the cappuccino with the five churros of the day.

Also the relationship with Haruna improved. On the day of returning to work the girl came up tearfully and hugged him, asking for his forgiveness for not having been able to spend Christmas together.

"It doesn't matter" Kidou replied stroking his sister's head "I had a good night."

Kidou's gaze went to Fudou who was coming out of the kitchen at that moment to restock the pastry.

"I understand" Haruna smiled with a mischievous glow "You were able to spend the night with the boy you like. Have you already declared to him? "

Kidou blushed again and dodged the subject by taking a package out of his pocket to give it to her. The girl took the gift in surprise and discovered that it was some rough looking chocolates.

"I made them" Kidou said with perhaps more pride of which would fit for a not so refined job "I hope you like them."

"Thank you brother" Haruna hugged him and pointed to the chair next to him "Can you have a drink with me? Do you have time?"

"I think so."

Kidou looked up and found Fudou who nodded his head. 

"It seems that you are a good influence for him, Akio" Shinobu smiled approaching his cousin and leaning with her elbow on his shoulder "You helped him make those chocolates, didn’t you?"

"Yeah, but he's better at it than I thought."

Shinobu laughed and then glared at the boy,

"Well? Are you dating or something?"

Fudou turned to her, shrugged a little and snorted.

"Don't make that face, you're crushing on him."

"It's true" he agreed for the first time "I love him. But things are not that simple."

At that moment Genda arrived with Henmi, who only managed to hear the last one.

"Tell me," growled the blue-eyed boy, "I have been ordered a vegan sugar-free sponge cake for a celiac."

"Give him a lettuce" Henmi replied, laughing and making the others laugh too.

* * *

Spring was about to arrive at Inazuma, the cold, although still present, had ceased to be freezing and the trees began to present tender shoots on their branches.

Fudou arrived singing that day, the song he finished at the end of the year was a success exceeding any expectations of his band. To the point that they were offered to record it for a local program.

Kidou and he still did not openly say anything about their relationship, but at that point it was already something so obvious to everyone that it wouldn't have mattered. They weren't good at hiding their feelings about each other. Besides, Kidou had stopped wearing glasses. Fudou's grandmother made fun of them for a while about that, but they both knew that she did it with affection.

Genda for his part was involved in the preparations for his wedding with Sakuma, he had sent invitations to all his friends, they had even invited the boy of the suits for cats company, Sakiyama, which had decided to go solo and whose company,  _ Suitty, _ had been a total success.

"Look how beautiful Mr. Pawtastic is in this little blue suit" Genda said to anyone who was willing, or not, to see the thousands of photos of his cat in different costumes. Genda becsme VIP client quickly in  _ Suitty's _ to Sakuma's despair.

So when the bell rang cheerfully that morning signaling the entrance of a new customer, none expected things to suddenly crumble like a house of cards too high.

An elegant woman with dark hair tied back and shining clothes appeared at the door, accompanied by a young woman of the same height and whose resemblance suggested her family kinship. The young woman looked terrified and walked with her head down. The woman instead looked disdainfully towards the place.

In the kitchen everyone paralyzed, without the need for Kidou to tell them, they all knew that the woman was his mother.

"I'll take the order," Fudou stated quickly, preparing to leave, but the others stopped him.

"No, Akio. It's not a good idea for you to serve them”Shinobu said while the others nodded.

"I'll take it, I'm good at harpies because I spent a lot of time with my aunt" Henmi took a notepad and went out to take the order while Kidou fell on a chair so pale that he looked sick.

“Is this where your useless brother works, Haruna? You spoke so highly of this place that I thought it was a lot more seedy, but it is an elegant place."

“Yuuto is not useless, Mom. He is an excellent waiter and makes very good chocolates."

“Now that I think about it, I think your father said that this place belonged to his friend Kageyama, that man is very strict with everything, it makes sense that it is a good place. Even though he accepted Yuuto…”

The woman continued speaking without seeming to hear what Haruna was saying. Henmi walked over and gave them a polite greeting.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

The woman looked Henmi up and down and it seemed he was passing the go-ahead.

“Tell me, young man, does Kidou Yuuto work here? He is my husband's son and I would like him to serve us."

"Yes madam. He works here; but I'm afraid I have to recline your request, my co-worker is busy with kitchen work right now. Anything you need, you can ask me instead."

She blinked slowly, rubbed her chin, and smiled an icy smile.

"I understand, young man. It's a shame, Haruna had spoken highly of his abilities to me and I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Henmi didn't alter his helpful smile, knowing she was playing a dangerous game.

"Surely the lady will have the opportunity to see it, meanwhile, what can I serve to you?"

Haruna moved and rushed to make her order.

"I want a cocoa with blueberries and a piece of almond cake."

The woman looked shocked.

“Are you two years old, Haruna? Bring her a green tea, and for me a black tea."

Henmi bowed again and went back into the kitchen with a bitter sigh.

"That woman is complicated."

"Yes, we heard it" Genda murmured looking at Kidou with crossed arms, he was rubbing his arms nervously and Fudou by his side swayed from front to back.

"Do you think she will leave without seeing Yuuto?" Shinobu asked apprehensively.

“No” Henmi replied “That woman is determined to annoy Yuuto. If she doesn't do it today, she'll come back another day." Then he shrugged." But if we can keep her from seeing him for a while, she might eventually get tired. "

They all snorted as Genda made the teas, none of them noticed that Kidou meanwhile made a cocoa with blueberries.

"I'll go," said the boy bravely like a hero preparing to embark on an epic adventure in a fight to the death of good against evil.

They all turned to him and looked at him rather like someone sentenced to death.

"Don't be stupid, Yuuto" Fudou started to say but Kidou approached him and put his hands on his shoulders staring at him.

“I know you always worry about me, Akio. Thank you. But I have to do it, if I don't face her now she will come back and it will get worse and worse. You don't have to carry my problems."

"But Yuuto..."

"Don't worry, I'm used to her insulting me... When she's calm, she'll leave and we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"There’s no need, Yuuto" Genda muttered approaching "You don't have to expose yourself."

"I know, I know that all of you are willing to face her for me, and that gives me the courage to do it myself" Kidou looked up and the others who nodded without being too convinced.

"Yuuto" Fudou grabbed his hand when he was about to leave, his eyes showed the concern that lurked, Kidou smiled and approached to leave a short kiss on the lips. Then without looking at the others who had been left with their mouths open he left with the tray.

"My, my, Yuuto and you are going to explain some things to us later, Akio" Shinobu smiled.

Fudou waved his hand and went to the window to look.

"Yes ... yes ... later."

Genda instead shook his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea, the moment that woman says something to Yuuto, Akio is going to go off like a rocket and then she can make an ugly show."

"Maybe that's what that woman needs to stop teasing Yuuto" Henmi replied looking at Fudou "It's not that we can't understand how he feels."

Kidou stumbled out at first, his heart was pounding but it was not a pleasant warm beat like when he was near Fudou, but a painful stab that was constantly repeated. His entire body screamed at the premonition of the encounter, his entire being twisted.

"I see that in the end you have found a space in your busy schedule to serve your family."

Kidou said nothing and left her mother's cup of tea and the blueberry cocoa with the cake for Haruna.

"Haruna has ordered a green tea."

“No, it’s fine mother. Actually I prefer…”

But the woman raised her hand and Haruna fell silent looking down, Kidou felt a shudder and narrowed his eyes, suddenly he realized that he was not the only one who suffered because of that hand and that was as if someone collapsed a huge wall that prevented him from seeing the sunlight.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses? I don't like your eyes."

Kidou took a breath preparing to enter that battle.

"That is your problem not mine."

The woman looked up, surprised to be answered.

“Soon it will also be your problem Yuuto.” The woman grabbed the cup of cocoa and handed it to Kidou.

"Change it for a green tea as she asked, are you so useless that you can't keep what people order?"

"Haruna asked for a cocoa with blueberries, it is you who have ordered the green tea for her regardless of her tastes."

The woman's lips stretched and she leaned back.

"It seems that this stupid job has gone to your head, I think you should remember your place."

“I like this job, it's not stupid. Without people like us rich people could not drink their delicate teas, all work deserves respect."

The woman gave a high, cold laugh.

"You are working here because your father begged Kageyama to give you a job" she moved the cup of cocoa that she was still holding and added with a hurtful tone "I don't know why your father doesn't disinherit you at once, you are a shame to the Kidou family. You are a scum, like your commoner mother that died abandoning you because even her didn’t love you."

Kidou felt a wave of rage wash over him, but he gripped the tray tightly and returned a hard look.

In the kitchen, however, they could not hold Fudou who ran outside when he heard that insult that made him burn with fury. He arrived in time to come between them.

"Who do you think you are to look at me like that !?" the woman yelled, getting up and raising her hand to hit him.

Kidou fell back unconscious, shaken and with a hint of panic at the bottom of his red eyes that he closed at the imminent contact. But the slap never came.    
That cold and cruel hand struck another thing that echoed in the cafeteria causing the customers who were there to turn.

"But what ..." Mrs. Yamada started, dropping one of her churros.

Kidou opened his eyes confused, he had heard the slap but it had not reached him. When he looked again he saw that in front of him was Fudou, the woman's hand was still on his cheek and in her eyes there was a hint of madness and surprise. His eyes gave off a dangerous glint. Kidou moaned in horror at that, but Fudou remained impassive.

"Violence is not allowed in this establishment, madam. I’m sorry to invite you to leave the cafeteria."

"Who do you think you are to kick me out of nowhere!? Do you know who I am!? "

“My name is Fudou and I am the manager of this cafeteria. You are Yuuto and Haruna's mother, but that doesn't matter now. Please leave our establishment without making a fuss or I will be forced to call the police."

"I would love to see how you try, worm" she smiled with a twisted and sinister grin, and with a quick movement she tossed the still hot contents of Haruna's cup at his face.

That triggered several movements in the cafeteria: several regulars got up with exclamations of indignation, the other three workers came out of the kitchen like lightning in the night sky and Kidou turned to his partner with a cry of concern. 

Fudou felt the contact of the liquid on his face scorching his skin, but his pride was stronger than his common sense and he did not back down. With the sleeve of his shirt he cleaned himself as best he could while Kidou grabbed him in a way that did not envy dramatic movies when someone died in the arms of his beloved.

"Akio!" Fudou with a chocolate stained face turned to see his other three friends but before he could tell them to call the police Genda threw a towel over him and began to roughly clean him while the brunette made noises inside that nobody understood and they tried to get rid of the towel and Genda.

"You old harpy" Kidou growled with a wild gleam in his red eyes that they had never seen before. "How dare you do something like that to Akio?"

“And what are you going to do, Yuuto? You have never been able to do anything."

Kidou took a step forward and said firmly.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do not come out unscathed from this, such an attack cannot go unpunished."

She sat back down with that maniacal expression.

"I would love to see how you try."

Haruna was about to burst into tears, but she too was trembling with anger, in the background the screams of customers could be heard.

"Father will find out about this and I am sure he will not be happy."

"Haruna, daughter, don't get involved in what you don't care about."

“Of course I care! Yuuto is my brother! "

Everyone's screams were mixed in a moment, the woman got up again and raised her hand again to hit her daughter on that occasion.

But someone grabbed her arm tightly making her scream in pain by twisting her arm.

"I think Akio said he was inviting you to leave the establishment, Mother."

“Kick her out,” Mrs. Yamada yelled booing from her chair.

Kidou dragged his mother to the door, which at that moment opened as Sakuma entered the chaos accompanied by Sakiyama.

The two young men looked wide-eyed at Kidou, forcing the woman out and yelling at her.

"Don't come back here."

“Oh, I think so I won't be back; but believe me there will be retaliation."

“We will talk about what happened with father, there will be reprisals but not for me. I'm tired of you always treating me badly, you’re an abuser."

The woman left with threatening screams while workers at the premises tried to calm the chaos.

"What has happened?" Sakuma asked approaching Genda scared.

"For once something happens and we miss it" Sakiyama sighed sitting in an armchair with a disappointed face.

Haruna at that moment called her father and told him through tears what happened, Shinobu had suggested that she explain everything before her mother had a chance to misrepresent the information.

"You have to think about how much trouble you two give," Henmi muttered looking at Fudou and Kidou who were hugging at that moment.

"Are you okay, Akio?" Kidou asked worriedly looking at the reddened face of the brunette.

"I've been worse, luckily you didn’t hot the cocoa enough" he shrugged. "But I'm very proud of you, you've been able to stand up to your mother... Maybe in an unorthodox way, but who cares?"

Kidou smiled widely and nodded.

"Although I think after this I won't be welcome at home."

"Come to mine then."

The atmosphere remained hectic all morning, as customers still outraged by what had happened spoke loudly to each other and encouraged the staff. When it was time to close the workers sighed heavily, tired from that intense day. But they weren't going to be able to relax.

Before they could close, Kageyama Reiji appeared at the door and everyone realized that the reprisals Kidou's mother spoke of were going to come sooner than expected.

Kageyama met them together in his office, a room that was rarely used because he was rarely there There they kept all the papers, invoices, receipts and any necessary report.

He sat slowly at his table with his hands clasped and despite wearing sunglasses they could feel his burning gaze. The five workers were lined up in front of him. Maintaining their composure as best they could.

"I have been informed of what happened today" his voice was cold and lethal, the workers shuddered wondering what punishment they were going to have to take "Fudou, you are fired."

Fudou did not look away, nor did he say anything, only his eyes became more aggressive as they released all their hatred towards that man. His colleagues, on the other hand, were immediately outraged and began to protest.

"That is not fair."

"Akio did nothing wrong."   
"You cannot fire Akio."

“It was my fault, not Akio's. Fire me "

" If you fire Akio you will have to fire me too. "

"And me!"

"We will not work without Akio."

The protests continued, Fudou was boiling at the time but still didn't say anything. Kageyama raised a hand and leaned forward.

"How moving."

The four of them immediately fell silent and looked at each other hopefully.

“I've always found it beautiful when people come together for a cause, it is beautiful. You have moved me."

The look of hope grew on everyone except Fudou who furrowed his eyebrows more, Kageyama's smile did not give him a good feeling.

"Okay, you have made me rethink the situation" Kageyama got up from his chair looking at his smiling workers "You are all fired."

No one wanted to believe what they had just heard, it couldn't be true, how could it be true? There was an incredulous silence that turned to a hum of fury. Fudou clenched his fists, he knew that Kageyama was challenging him, he wanted to see him humiliated. And he was willing to fulfill his wishes to save his friends' professional careers.

“Only I am to blame for what happened. I have a very bad temper and I am directly responsible for everything" Fudou leaned forward "I beg you not to fire anyone else, I take all the blame."

"No... it's my fault if I hadn't gone ..." Kidou moaned, but Fudou looked at him making him shut up.

"I am responsible for the establishment and that makes any action of yours my responsibility. I am the only one who must take the blame."

Fudou slowly took off his apron and laid it on Kageyama's table.

"Akio, you love this job," Genda sobbed as the others made noises from behind.

Fudou turned to Genda with a smile.

"And you too."

Kageyama sat back down crossing his legs and made a flourish with his hand.

“Okay, I accept your emotional sacrifice and I will allow the others to keep the job. Now go, I don’t want to see you again."

Fudou made a new bow but before he had time to leave the office, Genda punched the table, leaving his own apron to the confusion of the others.

"To hell with everything, if you kick Akio out I'll leave too."

"Koujirou don't be stupid" Fudou replied immediately fearing that Kageyama would get tired of it.

"Shut up idiot! It is on principles that I cannot continue working in a place where bad people are supported and good people are fired. And you know what, Kageyama? People will miss my sponge cakes and you will regret firing me."

"I could bear it," the man muttered, rolling his eyes.

Just at that moment Henmi put his apron on the table without Genda's violence. That gesture was, however, charged with a deep hatred that shook everyone.

"I also resign, I have wanted to travel the country for a long time to study more styles of pastry and this is a good moment."

"Wataru, no ..."

"Not what Akio? Can't I fulfill a lifelong dream? "

"Stop worrying about us, Akio" Shinobu smiled, also putting her apron on the table "Thank you for giving me work, sir. But I also resign" then he turned to her workmates and added "It's time to finish my studies."

Fudou felt inescapable tears welling up in his eyes, he felt devastated by injustice and at the same time comforted by the resolve of his friends despite losing something valuable to them.

Kidou slowly put his apron on the table staring at Kageyama.

“Hopefully you pay for what you are doing. These people are wonderful workers and you are making a mistake by firing them because of what happened with my mother."

"How scary" Kageyama yawned impassively.

They all threw one last furious look at the one who had been their boss until recently and went to the locker room together, changing for the last time between tears and screams of rage in that place that had been so important to them, that job they had loved so much. That place that had allowed them to meet and form strong bonds with each other.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the last "chapter", altough it's not a chapter but the epilogue and it's pretty shorter.
> 
> I hope you'll like the last part as well : )

Time took its course, inexorable, inevitable. It had been two years since the five young workers had quit their jobs at the Teikoku Cafeteria and followed their lives.

Unfortunately, despite their strong desire at times, the Teikoku Cafeteria was neither closed nor affected by the change in staff. Some clients stopped coming, especially those who had witnessed what happened; But the place was so renowned that it could keep up without them, continually reaching new customers.

Takanashi Shinobu finished his studies and graduated with honors, something that was celebrated in in the family. Later she began to participate in her spare time with Haruna in a special blog that the two created to investigate corruption cases and suspicious accidents. 

Henmi Wataru traveled across the country for a year to learn more about pastry making, returning in time for Genda and Sakuma's wedding so he was the one who made their wedding cake. Later a small pastry shop was set up that quickly gained fame in the city; Sakiyama, owner of the increasingly successful company  _ Suitty _ , assisted him in the investment and gave him the revolutionary idea that launched the bakery to stardom. Some beautiful cupcakes in the shape of a kitten that drove everyone who saw them crazy.

Genma Koujirou married Sakuma Jirou and they moved into their own family home where they adopted several more cats; a happiness that only increased when one day Koujirou was contacted to being offered his own television program about pastries. The logo for the show was designed by Sakuma and the melody was the work of Fudou and his friends. The program would last for years, until Genda decided to retire.

Kidou Yuuto left home after exposing his mother and went to live in a small apartment with Fudou, whom he would end up marrying shortly after; a very modest celebration with few guests. He regained contact with his sister and discovered that his new life was much better than he could have ever imagined.

Fudou Akio woke up one day shortly after being fired with an idea in his head. And he couldn't stop until he did it, working hard to achieve his purpose.

In the commercial area of Inazuma, they opened a modest but charming cafeteria called KdFd Cafe, which immediately gained popularity for the excellent quality of the coffee served; They also had a small chocolate shop that became a true local legend among lovers. People began to believe that if those chocolates were given to the loved one, fate would unite them forever in happiness. 

And in many cases they did. And in order to believe in it, people only have to see the owners of the place completely in love, serving coffee and recommending books from a shelf in a corner that customers could read during their consumption. 

Some customers from the Teikoku Cafeteria followed them there, like Mrs. Yamada. She received the news of the wedding of the two young men as if it were her own grandson who was getting married.

That day, after closing the doors of their cafe, the two young people sat at a table with their friends.

"The house invites this time" Fudou smiled as he cut a cake that Genda brought for the occasion making everyone laugh.

While eating cake and drinking hot cocoa or coffee, the young people spoke of their lives with joy, with hope and with the certainty that the doors were opening for them. 

Kidou looked at Fudou and they both smiled at the same time, holding their hands as the sun fell below the horizon and the stars began to dot a night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. At first was going to be a short story with about 6-7 pages, but I ended with 50 and a story more complex than I expected, and I love it a lot.
> 
> I think some parts are a bit rushed but I didn't want to make it longer because it was already very long and I want to work in the other prompts for KdFdweek2020. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it. If you like KdFd I have some other stories in my account too (one-shots and a long story I'm working in).
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to reach the end!


End file.
